Tres Deseos
by veronik
Summary: De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Time Travel fic!
1. Capítulo 1: La estrella

**Summary****: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan? 

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo. **

**A/N: Si se que el tema ya ha sido tratado antes pero quiero ver como me funciona a mi. **

**Tres Deseos**

****

**Capítulo 1: La estrella**

Harry acababa de terminar su práctica de Quidditch. Ahora recién podía entender la presión de Oliver Wood, ya que se encontraba en la misma situación. Harry al comienzo de su 5to año había sido elegido capitán del equipo. La elección había sido completamente unánime, bueno, todos votaron menos Harry, pues el no había sido incluido en esta (ni siquiera le habían dicho que iba a haber una votación). Pero después de muchos regaños y protestas había aceptado el cargo, y no se arrepentía, ni lo había hecho. 

Paro un momento a mirar el cielo. Le encantaba verlo, siempre le había gustado y esto se mostraba en sus calificaciones en Astronomía. 

Después de mucho meditarlo (mas de dos años) muerte de Cedric, ni la de sus papás, ni de todas las cosas malas que ocurrían a su alrededor. También al encontrarse a si mismo había descubierto poderes, habilidades y secretos que el no sabía que tenía.

Había descubierto que sus notas no se debía a sus habilidades, sino a que el se empeñaba por ser normal, y para lograr esto cerraba su poder. El copiaba los errores de los demás para pasar desapercibido, por no llamar la atención, y cuando se decidió a parar de hacerlo se sorprendió con la facilidad que todo le salía. Todo lo entendía con más facilidad y se sentía mas él mismo, se entendía.

Pero últimamente se había sentido triste. Triste desde Halloween, el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Todos los que se habían dado cuenta de su baja de ánimo habían tratado de animarlo, pero ninguno lo había logrado. A veces realmente extrañaba a los gemelos Weasley, quienes en su quinto año habían salido del colegio, extrañaba todas las peleas que había habido, los ruidos, las explosiones y sobretodo, como lograban poner a la gente con buen ánimo siempre. 

Ya era Enero, en un par de semanas iban a jugar contra Slytherin y Harry estaba seguro que iba a vencerlos. Harry había tenido la difícil tarea de elegir todo un nuevo equipo en su sexto año, por lo que el muy astutamente había, el año anterior, formado un equipo de reemplazos que, al irse los jugadores, habían llegado a formar parte del nuevo equipo. Ron había sido elegido Guardián hace dos años y Ginny, sorpresiva y molestosamente para Ron, también formaba parte del equipo, era una cazadora. Otros jugadores eran los hermanos Creevey (cazadores) y unos de años inferiores. Harry también había logrado conseguirse un buen reemplazo, que no era lo suficientemente bueno como el, pero que funcionaba. 

Ya había llegado a la sala común, miro su reloj. Eran las nueve. Le había prometido a Ginny ayudarla con su tarea de Astronomía. Miró a su alrededor y la encontró, llamándolo con su mano. Se le acerco.

"Listo" dijo Harry.  
  


"Mm..." Ella se acercó a el, tratando de olerlo. "Creo que mejor te das un duchazo. Yo te espero." 

  
Harry se miro a si mismo, cogió su ropa. "Creo que tienes razón. Aparte de estar mojado apesto" Ella sonrió. 

Harry subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación para sacar su ropa y luego ir al baño.

Tenía menos de un año de estar con Ginny. En su quinto año había estado con Hermione pero eso no había funcionado. Él se había dado cuenta que la persona con la que él realmente quería estar era Ginny y también se había dado cuenta que Hermione tampoco correspondía sus sentimientos como debía ser. Ella tampoco lo quería como para ser novios. Había terminado su relación y después de unos meses Hermione había empezado a salir con Ron y Harry con Ginny. Había costado trabajo convencer a Ron de las intenciones de Harry para con Ginny, pero al final todo resulto bien. 

Antes también le había gustado Cho, pero eso era cosa del pasado. Desde lo de Cedric Harry no había podido volverla a ver, por lo que dejo de gustarle y después de mucho recién se hizo su amigo. Ahora Cho y Harry son muy buenos amigo y se intercambian correo. 

"¿Lista?" pregunto Harry a Ginny.  
  


"Si." Se acercó a el y lo olió. "Hueles rico."

  
Harry se sonrojó. "Mm... gracias. Tu hueles mejor." Ginny sonrió. Harry se acercó a ella y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. 

  
"Harry, ahora no. Ya van a ser la diez y TENGO que hacer mi tarea." La sonrisa que tenía Harry en si rostro disminuyo pero de todas maneras asintió. 

  
"Si, tienes razón. Aquí esta la capa. Cúbrete bien" respondió Harry. Se pusieron la capa y se encaminaron a la torre de Astronomía. 

Después de mucho caminar por fin llegaron. Todo estaba oscuro. Solo se veía el cielo, cada estrella en el lugar indicado. Cada astro brillando como debería. Todo estaba calmado, se veía en equilibrio. 

  
"Venus estas especialmente brillante hoy." dijo Harry después de una corta inspección al cielo. 

  
"Si supiera que significa eso sería muy bueno." Contestó Ginny. Harry sonrió. 

  
"Venus representa al amor. Significa que hay amor en el ambiente. Es un día hermoso." Ginny sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Harry sonriente. Él no sonreía mucho pero después de todo, si alguien hubiera vivido lo que él ha vivido tampoco sonreiría mucho. "Eso o algo así." concluyó Harry. Ginny sonrió. 

  
"Bueno, comencemos. Ya son las diez y cuarto." 

Después de una hora y media de arduo trabajo terminaron los mapas. Estaban perfectos. Harry estaba orgulloso de ellos. Nunca le había salido tan bien. El de Ginny también estaba perfecto, claro, el de ella contenía muchas menos cosas que el suyo pues ella seguí en sexto y ese era su último año.  

Se preguntaba como era posible que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. Todavía recordaba como si fura ayer cuando Hagrid lo llevó por primera vez al Callejón Diagón, la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, cuando él, Ron y Hermione evitaron que Voldemort subiera al poder; la cámara secreta, dónde salvó a Ginny por primera vez; cuándo salvaron a Sirius; El torneo de los tres magos; la Orden del Phoenix, tantos descubrimientos, tantas peleas. Sentía que todo había pasado demasiado rápido. 

  
  


Estaban sentados sobre una manta que Ginny había traído mirando hacia el cielo. Ginny se acurrucó más. "Es precioso, ¿no?" 

  
Harry sonrió. "Si, es perfecto. El equilibrio es perfecto. Es simplemente perfecto." 

  
"Si. Harry, a veces pienso que hubiera sido de mi si tu no existieras." Harry se acercó a ella,

  
"Pero existo, no pienses en eso."

  
"Si." Lo miró tiernamente a los ojos. "Te amo Harry Potter" 

  
"Yo también" se besaron dulcemente y luego se apartaron para seguir contemplando el cielo. "Para ser sincero yo también me pregunto cosas a veces." Ella levantó una ceja.   
  


"¿Cosas como que?" 

  
"Si se que no debo vivir en los sueños pero, me pregunto como habrían sido mis padres." Ella lo abrazó más fuertemente. 

  
"Ay, Harry. No sabes cuanto me hace sufrir que te sientas así. Si hubiera alguna forma de que pudieras haberlos conocido sin cambiar la historia o algo – "

  
"Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de que los pudiera conocer. No cambiando la historia, sino, talvez conociéndolos antes de que sean mis padres."

  
"Te refieres a conocerlos cuándo aún eran jóvenes. Cuándo estaban en sétimo por ejemplo." 

  
Harry sonrió, "Si, desearía viajar en el tiempo a su época y así lograr conocerlos. No cambiaría la historia, claro, pero realmente me gustaría." 

  
Ginny seguía observando el cielo, vio una estrella diferente, supuso que era una estrella fugaz. Abrazo a Harry. _Por favor estrella, deseo que le cumplas su sueño a Harry. Él se merece felicidad. Prometo ayudarlo en esto si lo cumples, y sin hacer nada que podría perjudicarnos, solo, por favor…   _

  
"Gin, son las doce. Ya deberíamos regresaa- "

  
Pero Harry nunca termino de decir eso, pues una luz los envolvió a ambos y lo ultimó que vio fue la sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría de Ginny. Algo muy extraño había sucedido, solo que él no sabía que era.  

**A/N 2: Dejen un review! **

**A/N 3: Lo volví a poner arreglando algunos errores (gracias Marina!)**


	2. Capítulo 2: El deseo

**  
Summary: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan? **Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo.  
  
****A/N 1: No tienen idea lo bien que me han hecho sentir sus reviews. :)) Si tienen ideas que les gustaría que las incluya pueden darme sugerencias y cosas así. Si hay errores avísenme también por favor para que los arregle (gracias de nuevo Marina). Esta semana (mi última de vacas) no voy a tener mucho tiempo, estoy en un programa que hace IBM (EXITE) que es como un campamento… así lo llaman, está bien chévere y me quedo ahí como horario de trabajo. (De 8:30 a 7 o 6:30) Así que por favor, ténganme paciencia. No es tan fácil. ** Este Cáp. va dedicado a Harry James Potter, que el día de hoy cumple 22 años de haber sido creado. **_¡Feliz Día Harry!   
  
  
_****Reviewers: Gracias por sus reviews a:  
  
- Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: Fuiste mi primer review! *salta por el cuarto con una sonrisa gigante* ¡Gracias!  
- Faunix: hey,  a veces a uno le entra la onda romanticona…  
- Lissy: Puse el Cáp. antes de lo esperado por que me trías histérica en lo de la IBM.   
- Lady_MoonLight: Si, ya lo sigo. Aunque debido a un programa en el que estoy me voy a demorar más en poner.  
- Alpha: que bueno que te haya gustado :)  
- Marina: *se sonroja* Gracias, de verdad me halagas. ¿Malfoy? No se necesita… pero puede cambiar.   
- acuaria: También es mi pareja favorita :)  
- Andrea: Sip, aquí va más :) - urraka mayor: Sip, espero que sigan gustando.   
- kitty: Sip. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con eso de las parejas. Pero para que se conozcan vas a tener que esperar un poquito más.  
- Hermione de Weasley: lindo nick. Que bueno que mi fic te haya hecho cambiar de opinión :) Hasta hace poco mi opinión de los fics en castellano era igual a la tuya. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic! **   
Tres Deseos  
  


**Capítulo 2: El deseo**

**  
  
**

Harry sonrió, "Si, desearía viajar en el tiempo a su época y así lograr conocerlos. No cambiaría la historia, claro, pero realmente me gustaría." 

  
Harry miraba  a Ginny. _Si tan solo los hubiera conocido… Realmente me gustaría… Volteó su cabeza para mirar al cielo y vio una estrella fugaz. __Estrella, concédeme  mi deseo… Miro a su reloj. _

  
"Gin, son las doce. Ya deberíamos regresaa- "

Pero Harry nunca termino de decir eso, pues una luz los envolvió a ambos y lo ultimó que vio fue la sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría de Ginny. Algo muy extraño había sucedido, solo que él no sabía que era.  

Había un gran bullicio en el Gran Comedor. Era el desayuno y el Profesor Dumbledore se encontraba ahí. Todos los que estaban en el comedor se recuperaban de una serie de carcajadas. Al parecer los Merodeadores habían hecho otra de las suyas pues misteriosamente cuando los de la mesa de Slytherin habían tomado su desayuno habían sufrido de una transformación. Sus pieles habían cambiado a rojas y sus cabellos se habían vuelto un brillante color dorado, el efecto había durado unos cuantos minutos y esos fueron los suficientes para atraer la curiosidad del director. 

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, en la mesa de Gryffindor, se preparaban para recibir el castigo que sabían que obtendrían. No se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho, es mas, estaban orgullosos de la broma, esto se veía claramente en sus rostros que tenían una mueca especial, solo para travesuras. 

  
De repente una luz blanca cubrió cada rincón del comedor. Las risas cesaron y todas las miradas se concentraron en la luz, estaban asustados de lo que podía ser. Como todos sabían, Voldemort estaba cada vez más poderoso y temían que fuera él. Pero no lo era. Dos jóvenes aparecieron de esa luz en pleno comedor, se pararon luego de caer silenciosamente al suelo.   
  


"Au… Mierda."_(A/N: Esa palabra aquí es considerada como ofensiva) Dijo un muchacho de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes. "¿Ginny?"  
  
"Harry, acá estoy. Esa boca…" respondió una muchacha con un hermoso y brillante cabello rojo. Acepto la mirada de disculpa del muchacho. "Eh… ¿Dónde estamos?"   
  
El muchacho del cabello oscuro miró a su alrededor, no se sonrojó al sentir los ojos de todos sobre él, ya estaba acostumbrado. "En el Gran Comedor al parecer." El profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio, había estado acercándose a ellos y al fin llegó.   
  
"Disculpen-" el profesor fue cortado por los dos muchachos.   
  
"Profesor, no sabemos que pasó-" comenzó la muchacha.  
  
"Estábamos en la torre y derrapen-" siguió Harry. Todo lo que habían dicho había sido en muy bajo tono.   
  
El director los miró confundido. "¿Quienes son ustedes?" preguntó. Se cayeron las caras de los dos muchachos al oír esto.   
  
"Profesor somos nosotros. ¡Harry y Ginny!" dijo Harry muy sorprendido. Ginny mientras tanto había estado mirando a su alrededor.   
  
"Profesor, disculpe, ¿Qué año es este?" a Dumbledore le pareció muy extraña la pregunta pero igual respondió.   
  
"1976" las caras de los muchachos se trasformaron completamente al oír esto, se veían confundidos, asustados y muy sorprendidos. El director los oyó decir cosas como "¿Qué?", "¡¿Cómo?!" y tomó una decisión, tenía un presentimiento.   
  
"¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina?" Los dos movieron su cabeza en señal de afirmación y lo siguieron, aún estaban demasiado confundidos y no articulaban palabra. _

  
Mientras tanto en el comedor los murmullos estallaron de todas las mesas, hasta de parte de los profesores. Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos y confundidos. 

  
"¿Quienes eran esos muchachos?" preguntó McGonagall, totalmente estupefacta, al profesor de Encantamientos.    
  
"No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Minerva." contestó Flitwick.  
  


Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor los merodeadores se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo. 

  
"¿Quiénes eran esos?" preguntó James Potter.   
  
"No se." Contestó Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James. "Pero el que tenía el cabello negro se parecía mucho a ti James."   
  
"Fue bastante raro que aparecieran así, de la nada." comentó Remus.   
  
"Ay, por favor. Probablemente sean dos nuevos estudiantes. ¿Me pasas la mermelada Remus?" dijo Lily Evans, Remus le pasó la mermelada.  
  
"Si eran dos nuevos estudiantes, ¿Por qué Dumbledore se sorprendió? Y si eran él nos hubiera dicho antes." dijo Sirius.   
  
"Tal vez le dijeron hoy y no se esperaba que llegaran tan pronto." explicó Lily siendo abrazada por su novio, James.   
  
"Puede ser," comentó James dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.   
  
"Tal vez. Pero aún así me huele raro." concluyó Remus.   
  
"¡Vaya! No sabía que tus instintos estuvieran tan desarrollados como para oler situaciones, Lunático." Dijo Peter.  
  
Todos se rieron y luego Remus le respondió, "Cállate Colagusano." 

Por el otro lado del castillo el profesor Dumbledore les abría la puerta de su oficina a los muy sorprendidos adolescentes.   
  
"¿Se encuentran bien?" les preguntó.   
  
"Eh…" Harry respondió. "Un poco-"  
  
"confundidos" concluyó Ginny. El profesor asintió.   
  
"Bueno, siéntense." Le hicieron caso y luego él se sentó en su silla. "Ahora si, ¿Quiénes son?"   
  
"Yo soy Harry Potter y ella es Ginny Weasley." El profesor los miró dulcemente.  
  
"Y, ¿Cómo-" empezó a preguntar pero fue interrumpido.  
  
"No sabemos cómo pasó. Estábamos en la torre de Astronomía y la estrella y-"  
  
"Tranquilícese señorita Weasley." dijo Dumbledore.   
  
"Verá profesor, venimos del futuro." El director los miró confundido. "De 21 años hacía el futuro." dijo Harry.  
  
El profesor los miró desconcertado. "Ya entiendo. ¿Cómo pasó esto?"  
  
"Como le dije, estábamos en la torre y mirábamos al cielo y-" comenzó Ginny.  
  
"Pasó una estrella fugaz y yo-"continuó Harry, que fue cortado por Ginny.  
  
"pedí un deseo." Ambos se miraron y dijeron a la misma vez: "¿Tu también?"  
  
"Oh, ya veo. Según lo que parece, y de acuerdo al año esa estrella era la de la Esperanza." Harry dio un sobresalto, se había acordado de aquella estrella. "Se dice que esta estrella le concede tres deseos a quien la vea. Una vez que ha sido vista por la persona reaparecerá cuando la persona quisiera hacer otro deseo. Solo se le aparece a los puros de corazón." Los miró y sonrió. "Hacía años que no oía hablar de ella."  
  
"Si, pero profesor. No todas las estrellas que se dice que cumplen deseos lo hacen." dijo Harry.  
  
"Si, es cierto. Pero el hecho de que esta haya sido la de la Esperanza, pues esta es en la que más se cree, y que ambos hayan pedido algo, y asumo que lo mismo, probablemente completó lo último que le faltaba e magia para lograrlo.   
  
"Oh," fue lo único que dijo Ginny, aún no se recobraba de la sorpresa.    
  
"¿Qué vamos a hacer con el año escolar?" preguntó Harry. Como de la nada los baúles de Harry y Ginny aparecieron del cielo y cayeron a sus lados.  
  
"Creo que eso responde a su pregunta." Los miró amablemente. "Que hayan viajado a través del tiempo no significa que deban dejar sus estudios." Los dos asintieron y Dumbledore les sonrió. "Bien, ¿en que cursos están?"   
  
"Sétimo y sexto. Ambos de Gryffindor." respondió Harry, dudó pero continuó. "Profesor, ¿No hay alguna forma de que Ginny esté conmigo en séptimo?" los ojos de Ginny se lanzaron al director, estaban esperanzados.   
  
El profesor los miró sorprendido. "¿Quieres que la adelante un curso?" le preguntó a Harry.   
  
"Si, profesor. No se preocupe por su nivel de aprendizaje, Ginny sabe más que cualquier alumno de sexto. Se que está al nivel de uno de séptimo, sino pasándolo." Dumbledore la miró sorprendido, ella se sonrojó y volteó a mirar a Harry.  
  
"¿Y, tu?" volteó al director. "Profesor, Harry es el estudiante más avanzado de su curso." Harry se sonrojó, aún se acordaba cómo se había sorprendido de esto, había vencido a Hermione por solo haber dejado que sus poderes fluyeran. "Y, le aseguró que no va a encontrar a otra persona que sepa tanto de la Defensa contra las artes oscuras y de esas mismas. Ni usted ha logrado sobrepasar su conocimiento." Ahora la cara de Harry tomó tal color que fácilmente puso haber sido comparado con el cabello de un Weasley. Dumbledore los miró sorprendido. _Esto es sorprendente, Realmente admirable. En sus ojos se nota que ambos, sobretodo el muchacho, han llevado una vida muy difícil. Pareciera como si él cargara el peso del mundo es sus hombros.   _  
  
"Esta bien." Los dos sonrieron. "Pero primero, aunque se que ya han sido seleccionados, voy a llevarlos abajo con el sombrero para que sean seleccionados frente a toda la escuela. Diremos que son estudiantes que vienen de una escuela en Irlanda. ¿Alguna pregunta?"  
  
Harry puso una mirada de profundo pensamiento y luego sonrió. "Los electivos, profesor."  
  
"Cierto, al parecer mi edad realmente me está afectando." sonrió. "¿Cuáles van a tomar?"   
  
"Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos Medicinales-" dijo Harry.  
  
"Y Estudios Muggle." concluyó Ginny. Harry le lanzó una mirada interrogatoria.  
  
"¿Estudios Muggles? Gin, " ella asintió, dando por terminada la discusión, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledore.  
  
"Esa clase es una de las favoritas. Al parecer nuestro profesor hace la clase muy didáctica. Si mal no recuerdo lo último que hicieron fue ver una película llamada La Novicia Rebelde." Harry se sorprendió y al final accedió, lo que hizo muy feliz a Ginny. "Alguna otra pregunta?" Los dos dijeron que no. "Bueno, Yo les tengo dos, una a cada uno. Harry, ¿Eres pariente de James Potter?"  
  
Harry sonrió, "Si, es mi padre. Lily Evans es mi madre." Dumbledore levantó una ceja sonriendo.   
  
"Siempre vi la chispa entre ellos. Bueno, la otra es para ti Ginny. Tu eres pariente de Arthur Weasley, ¿no?"  
  
Ginny sonrió y asintió. El profesor puso una cara como de sobresaltado, de algo se había acordado. "Ahora que recuerdo, también tendremos que cambiarles los nombres para que no los reconozcan tan fácilmente." Los dos le mostraron que estaban de acuerdo.   
  
"¿Qué les parece Harry Larson y Virginia Williams?" preguntó Ginny. Dumbledore y Harry asintieron.  
  
"Si, me parece que están bien. Ahora si debemos regresar al comedor. Llevaré el sombrero. Saquen los libros para su siguiente clase que es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esa suponiendo que sigan siendo Gryffindors después de la selección. Sus baúles serán llevados a sus habitaciones correspondientes."   
  
Harry sonrió. _Mi clase favorita.  
_  

Después de unos cuantos minutos Harry, Ginny y el Profesor Dumbledore, que llevaba el sombrero, regresaron al comedor. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, esperando una explicación. Ellos solo se dirigieron al frente del salón. 

  
**A/N 2: dejen un review! **


	3. Capítulo 3: La bienvenida

**Summary****: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan?  
  


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo.  
  
**

**A/N 1: Sorry por demorame en poner tanto el cap. Pero si tengo excusa. Mi papá se fue a Miami con la laptop y yo había dejado el cap ahí casi completo. No lo pude sacar y ponerlo en la computadora principal por que tenía examen de Química (¡urgh! Odio ese curso) y bueno, como no entendía nada mi ma llamó a una profe. Me quedé estudiando con 3 horas y en el transcurso de estas mi papá se vino a despedir, ya se iba al aeropuerto y yo no sospechaba que se estuviera llevando la lap. Termino de estudiar, subo al escritorio y ¡NO HABIA LAPTOP! Me quedé sin capítulo 3 todo el fin de semana. El domingo cuándo iba a sacarlo mi papá me dice que la lap no estaba funcionando. Casi lo mató. Resulta que le había pasado algo de una batería y como no la conseguían recién la regresó a casa ayer. ¡QUE TRAGEDIA! Perdónenme si, ¿Porfis? ¿Alguien leyó esto?  
  
**

**Revierwers****: Gracias por sus reviews a:   
  
- Anna Voing: ¡Eh! Gracias. Si se. Pero me encantan. :)  
- Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: Si se vana a dar cuenta. Pero no aún. Harry está muy cambiado. (Eso lo voy a explicar después) y por eso no se dan cuénta tanto. Pero a la larga si.   
- 'mione We@s!ey :Eso lo vas a ver ahora. **

- kitty: Ojala pudiera subirlo más rápido. Créeme, lo haría. Si leiste mas arriba ya sabes a quien culpar por esta demora. Y por las próximas a todos mis profes que tan amablemente han decidido poner todos los exámenes en la misma semana. Sombretodo odia a la de Quimica, ella es la autora de muchas desgracias.     
- Ruth: también son mi favorita.   
- Andrea: gracias. Ese 'Excelente' me recordó aun amigo. ¡je! Me gusta q te guste :)  
- May Potter: Hay millones de historias parecidas, pero siempre me gusta pensar que la mía es diferente. ¿Te refieres a la de Khari?  
- Phoenix.G.Fawkees: Gracias. Si, ¡sigo!  
- Grace: ¡Gracias!  
  
Gracias a todos, sus reviews me animan. :)  
  
  
  
Tres Deseos

  
Capítulo 3 : La bienvenida

Todos voltearon a verlos entrar. Ginny sintió que su cara empezaba a brillar de un llamativo rosa. Y Harry se lo confirmo cuando insinuó una risa al verle el rostro. _No es gracioso, Harry _pensó ella.   
  
Al fin Dumbledore logró callar a las masas y todos les prestaron atención. La profesora McGonagall trajo el sombrero seleccionador por órdenes del director. Harry al verlo sonrió, pero a la vez dudó _¿Intentará mandarme a Slytherin esta vez? _Se preguntó.   
  
Sonrió al ver a Ginny. Sus ojos no estaban centrados en un punto definido. Bailaban por todo el salón, y su rostro solo mostraba nerviosismo. _Como una de primer año_, sonrió y la miro a los ojos, ella sonrió también y se tranquilizó.   
  
Dumbledore los miró, sonrió y comenzó a hablar. "A todos. Supongo que la aparición de estos dos jóvenes debe haberles extrañado. Si, bueno, a mí también me sorprendió. Luego de haber recibido el aviso de su llegada ciertamente no esperé verlos tan pronto. Ellos son Harry Larson y Virginia Williams, ambos transferidos por un periodo indeterminado desde Irlanda. Profesora ponga el sombrero ahí, gracias. " Miró a Harry y Ginny. "Ya listos, espero." Sonrió. "Ginny, tu primero"   
  
Ginny asintió y se acercó al banco. Tímidamente se puso el sombrero. Sonrió al darse cuenta que este definitivamente seguía sin ser de su tamaño. Pocos segundos después la voz del sombrero empezó a hablarle.   
  
'Mmm... Ginny Weasley, como veo, vienes del futuro. Como toda una Weasley, mmm... si, ¡GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
Ginny sonrió. Luego de sacarse el sombrero le sonrió a Harry quien contestó con una tímida sonrisa. Se acercó a Dumbledore que le había advertido que no se fuera, que siguiera junto a él.   
  
Harry se acercó al sombrero. Todo tipo de pensamientos corrían por su cabeza. _¿Que tal si me manda a Slytherin?,_ fue uno de aquellos. Asintió para si mismo y se puso el sombrero. Harry se extrañó aun mas que Ginny, el sombrero si le quedaba, ligeramente grande pero mejor. Aún en su segundo año este le había tapado la visión. ¿Cuándo habré crecido tanto? Luego oyó la voz del sombrero.  
  
'Harry Potter... otro del futuro. Que interesante, una mente brillante, ciertamente muy parecido a tus padres. Premio Anual, igual a ellos también. Pero que veo, habilidades grandiosas-'

  
Oh, no. No me gusta el sonido de eso. Hablas de que hable pársel, ¿verdad?    
  
'Pues si, joven Potter. Es un don excepcional.'   
  
Si, si. Que solo me ha traído problemas.   
  
'Tu sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Si no fuera por-'  
  
Ya, suficiente. No quiero discutir esto con un sombrero.   
  
'Mmm... ya veo. Otras cualidades de Slytherin salen a flote.'  
  
Oye, no -  
  
'Veo que tus amigos te son sumamente importantes. Veo lealtad. Sed de probarte a ti mismo. Una mente simplemente brillante. Sabiduría, paciencia, perseverancia. Realmente eres el más difícil de sortear que he tenido.'  
  
Oh, si. Ese soy yo. El diferente a todos que trata encajar como cualquier otro sin lograrlo.  
  
'Sencillez. Increíble cantidad de valentía. ¿Dónde te pondré?'  
  
¿Que tal en Gryffindor? Con Ginny...   
  
'¡¿Con esa mente?!, no lo creo.'  
  
Dejame elegir a mi. Si total yo voy a ser el que atienda a clases, ¿o no?   
  
'Mi trabajo es seleccionarte. Por eso soy el Sombrero Seleccionador.'  
  
Si, si. Lo que sea. ¡Aún creo que yo debería elegir mi casa!  
  
'No'  
  
Si  
  
'¡No!'  
  
¡Si!  
  


Y así siguieron. Ya habían pasado mas de diez minutos. Los alumnos y profesores seguían mirando al nuevo alumno ahora con más detenimiento. Al parecer 'el había roto el record de mayor tiempo con el sombrero. Empezaron a insinuarle a Dumbledore que hiciera algo.  
  
El director se acercó lentamente a dónde estaba el sombrero. Se acercó a la oreja de Harry.  
  
"¿Todo bien, Harry?" le susurró a la oreja.   
  
Despúes de unos segudos Harry respondió. "Si profesor. Solo esty en el medio de una disputa con el sombrero. No sabe a dónde mandarme, yo le propongo a Gryffindor. ¡Pero no acepta!"  
  
Dumbledore lo miró extrañado. Eso nunca había pasado antes. "Bien, le daré unos cuantos minutos más."   
  
El sombrero respondió a esto. "No es necesario Albus. Ya lo decidí. Será:   
  


¡SLYTHERIN!  
¡RAVENCLAW!  
¡GRYFFINDOR!  
y  ¡HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
__

_Gracias, sombrero…   
  
Apenas el sombrero dijo esto exclamaciones de sorpresa se oyeron de todas las mesas. Eso nunca antes había pasado, como les confirmó a todos una chica se Ravenclaw que había leído **Hogwarts****, La Historia.   
  
El profesor Dumbledore también se extraño. Y luego de quitarle el sombrero a Harry, el cuál estaba furioso al parecer, le dijo "Mmm… Harrry, creo que puedes elegir tu casa."   
  
**__¡GRACIAS! Toma esa, sombrero…   
  
"Creo que Gryffindor estaría bien." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. El profesor asintió y entre los murmullos de todos  Harry se acercó a Ginny, quien estaba en ataque de risa.   
  
"Eso… fue… tan… TU…" eso fue lo que Harry entendió que le dijo a penas se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió.   
  
"Pues si, Gin. Ese soy yo." Y Ginny asintió sonriendo. Luego ambos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore.   
  
"Bueno, esto ha sido verdaderamente extraño, pero, ¿cuán aburrida sería la vida sin sorpresas?" todos en el salón asintieron y el director sonrió. "Bien, voy a pedirle a nuestros premios anuales, ambos Gryffindor, que por favor ayuden a los nuevos estudiantes a acostumbrarse al lugar y que les enseñen como llegar a las clases y así. No creo que sea mucho problema. Ambos son del sétimo año." Lily Evans y James Potter sintieron al director y se acercaron a dónde estaban para llevar a los nuevos alumnos a la mesa junto con sus amigos._

"Hola" dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez una vez que ya se habían sentado frente a quienes ellos sabían quien eran.   
  
"¡Hola!" dijeron los demás.   
  
James empezó a introducirlos. "Ya saben como se llaman ellos. No hace falta repetirlo"  les dijo a sus amigos.  
  
"Si, Harry y Virginia. ¿Pero cuál es cuál?" preguntó un muchacho de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa curiosa pero a la vez bromista.   
  
"Canuto, no les hagas pensar que eres más bruto de lo que pareces." Contestó Lily. Canuto le contestó con una mirada ofendida y luego sonrió.   
  
"Esta bien, esta bien." Siguió James. "El 'bruto' es Sirius Black, El de su costado" señaló a un muchacho que se veía cansado y que tenía cabellos claros. "Es Remus Lupin y por último Peter Pettigrew." 

"Un placer" contestó Remus muy educadamente mientras estrechaba manos.   
  
"Lunático eres demasiado educado te digo." Dijo Sirius.  
  
"No me digas, Canuto. Esta es solo la décimo quinta vez que me lo dices en la semana." Contestó Remus aún, muy educadamente. Sirius miró al techo con lo que se reconocía como una mirada de fracaso.      
  
"Es bueno ser educado. No lo hagas sentir mal." Le dijo Ginny a Sirius con una sonrisa para Remus.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que Sirius no tiene, ejem, modales…" intervino James, quien estaba abrazando cariñosamente a Lily.   
  
"Ni vergüenza." Concluyó Lily.  
  
" ¡JA! Mira quién habla. Yo no me _besuqueo con mi novia en la sala común." Dijo Sirius a James.  
  
"No, tu haces algo más que ****__'besuquear'. Y si, no lo haces en la sala común-" comenzó Lily, que estaba un poco sonrojada, definitivamente avergonzada.  
  
"Lo haces en la clase de Estudios Muggles." Concluyó James. Todos se rieron después de esto y Sirius siguó con su acto de ofendido.   
  
"No les creas mi estimada Virginia, no es cierto." Y mas risas departe de todos menos Harry, Ginny y Sirius, el cuál trataba de hacerlos callar.   
  
"Díganme Ginny. Todos lo hacen, me gusta mas." Todos asintieron y poco despés Remus empezó a parase de la mesa.   
  
"Oigan, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a Defensa." Dijo Remus. Todos siguieron su ejemplo mientras que Harry sonreía ampliamente y Ginny lo miraba con una sonrisa también.   
  
  
Estaban comenzando a ir. Sirius se acercó a James. "Cornamenta, ¿Crees que Ginny tenga novio?"   
  
James sonrió ampliamente. __¡Lo sabía! "Creo…"dijo mirando a Harry y a Ginny, quienes estaban cogidos de manos. "… que si."   
  
Sirius volteó a dónde había visto James. "Oh, así parece. ¡Maldición!" James se rió. Ya estaban llegando al salón. _

  
**A/N 2: Esta escena es la que todos deben haber esperado. Si se, no es la gran cosa, quería que fuera diferente. Les digo algo: No ha terminado. ¡Dejen reviews! Y gracias a todos lo que se animaron a leer mi otra historia que ya esta terminada :) **


	4. Capítulo 4: El patronus

**Summary****: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan? ****

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas y etc. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo. **

**A/N 1: Este cap lo puse un poco tarde. Sorrys, era venganza para Lissy que me dijo algo feo y le dije que me iba a vengar. Espero poner el otro pronto. Se acabo la semana estresante de exámenes todos los días.**

**Reviewers****: Gracias por sus reviews a:  
  
  
- Catherine: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Respeto tu opinión en cuanto a las parejas, pero es que esta a mi me encanta. Me parece muy tierna. **

- Lissy: La venganza es dulce y el dulce se come. 

- Faunix: Gracias por decir eso. A veces a uno le liga, no siempre, y menos a mi… - Arabella: Si bueno, eran indispensables para la historia. Ya que, buenos, uno de los merodeadores es el papá de Harry, o ¿era? Bueno, creo que me entiendes. Yo prefiero las historias mas que nada de Harry pero por eso no me voy a centrar tanto en los merodeadores, solo lo suficiente, y bueno, tengo que aprovechar con Snape tambien. *sonrie maliciosamente* - Anna Voig: aca ta. Sorry por la demora. No era guerra contigo. - Naud: ¡Que bueno que te hayas reido! Generalemte no soy tan buena para el humor, parece que en esta me ligó. Si, solo es el 1, ya vas a ver los otros dos.    
- kitty: ¿Lo leiste? YEY! Si, pobre Canuto. Pero eso lo hace mejor. Merece sufrir de los   corazones. Ese ahce sufiri a muchas, le toco su turno. No, mentira. Me daba mas risa así, por eso esta así. - Rupert Fan: Espero que este cap valga la espera…  
- Ginny: no se si dejaste antes… Que bueno que te guste.   
- Marka Yugi: ¿Qué es un momento kawaii? Me he estado preguntando eso mucho últimamente. **Tres Deseos**

**Capítulo 4: El Patronus**

"Míralos, se ven tan jóvenes y sin preocupaciones." Dijo Harry a Ginny señalando a sus padres y sus amigos. Ella le sonrió y asintió.   
  
Ginny lo miró dulcemente. "Disfrútalo Harry." Le dijo sonriendo. _Mientras puedas, tenemos que regresar..._ pensó.  
  
  
Remus se les había acercado. "Esta es la clase de Defensa. Siéntense junto a nosotros." Dijo señalando los sitios al final de la sala, que habían elegido. Harry y Ginny asintieron muy pronto se encontraron sentados junto al grupo.   
  
Harry estaba sentado frente a James, quien estaba sentado al lado de Sirius, Lily y Peter. Remus se sentaba adelante junto con ellos dos.   
  
"Remus, ¿Quién enseña esta clase, emm... como se llama?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"Se llama Aurora Figg." Harry se sobresaltó. "Ah, no te preocupes. Es un poco... extraña, pero enseña bien."   
  
  
Pero Harry no estaba preocupado en como enseñara esta profesora las clases. A Harry lo que le extrañaba era el nombre de la profesora. _¿Será pariente de Bella?, _se preguntó.      
  
Ginny también había oído a Remus y se había sobresaltado al igual que Harry preguntándose lo mismo que el.   
  
Los dos voltearon a verse. "¿Crees que sea pariente de Bella?" le preguntó Harry a Ginny. Ginny se rió al escucharlo.  
  
"Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo." Se rió. "No se, es posible. ¿No?"   
  
"No lo se. Si es posible. Habrá que esperar para conocerla." Concluyó Harry sinceramente.   
  
Justo en ese momento Aurora Figg entró en el salón. Ella era una mujer de unos treinta años o por ahí. Harry pensó que se veía un poco como McGonagall. Una persona con la que uno no quiere cruzarse.   
  
La profesora estaba vistiendo una capa negra que se acababa a poco centímetros antes de sus tobillos. Usaba unas botas negras que, según Harry, debían ser de piel de dragón, un pantalón negro suelto en algunos lados y apretado en otros; tenía un polo [playera para algunos] de manga larga color rojo sangre y por ultimo su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura. Tenía un cabello hermoso de un color rubio castaño.   
  
De lejos parecía muy severa pero de cerca, mirando a sus ojos se veía que era una buena persona. _Como Bella...,_ prensó Harry.    
  
  
"Ya, siéntense." Todos los que habían estado parados se sentaron. "Tengo entendido que tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes. De pie."   
  
Harry y Ginny se pararon y se miraron. Un mutuo acuerdo pasando por sus ojos, en sus miradas se entendía el mismo mensaje: _Definitivamente pariente de Arabella._   
  
"Bien. Siéntense." Los dos acataron la orden. "Hoy vamos a aprender un  hechizo muy complicado. Pero para hacerlo recordaremos algo de la clase pasada." Se acercó a su escritorio y cogió un papel. "A los nuevos. A ver... Larson. Dígame todo lo que sabe acerca de los dementores."   
  
Harry sonrió relajado. Este era el tema que más dominaba. "Los dementores son criaturas tenebrosas que se encargan de cuidar de la fortaleza de Azkaban. Son criaturas que se alimentan de las emociones de los humanos. Su peor ataque es el del Beso del Dementor que consiste en quitarle el alma a la persona que lo reciba. Un hechizo para protegerse contra ellos es el-"  
  
"Ahí está bien Larson. Es suficiente." Ella le sonrió. "Williams. ¿Algo mas que quisiera agregar?"   
  
Ginny asintió y miró a Harry con una cara de 'Te olvidaste de algo importante'. "Las emociones de los animales los confunden." Harry sonrió y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. "Por eso es que un animago fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido por ellos. Como son ciegos no vería que es un animal y lo dejarían ir, aún confundidos. Por esto también las –" con esto miró a Harry. "- capas invisibles no sirven. El hechizo para-"   
  
"Esta bien ahí también. De ese hechizo vamos a hablar hoy. Como Larson y Williams ya nos han enseñado, ellos saben cual es."   
  
"¡El Patronus!" Harry oyó a Remus decir.  
  
"Si señor Lupin." Remus sonrió. "Vamos a hablar del patronus. Esta es magia muy avanzada por lo que tomaré en cuenta más que nada los esfuerzos y resultados. Para hacerlo uno debe concentrarse en un recuerdo muy feliz que tenga. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente feliz como para desterrar al dementor. Tomen eso en cuenta. Se apunta hacia el dementor y se dicen estas palabras: Expecto Patronum. ¿Preguntas?," Nadie levantó su mano. "Bien. ¿Alguno de han visto a uno alguna vez?"   
  
Las manos de Harry, Ginny y Remus se lanzaron al aire. "Mmm... Que bueno. Lupin, ¿cómo lo viste?"  
  
"Una vez vi a un Auror haciéndolo. Estábamos en el ministerio y al parecer un dementor se había revelado. Algo así entendí. Era pequeño."   
  
"Si, eso suele pasar en el Ministerio. Y peor ahora con todo lo que esta pasando." Miró a Harry y Ginny. "Larson, ¿Tu?"  
  
"En mi tercer año en el colegio tuvimos algunos problemas con los dementores. Vi a mi profesor de defensa y al director del colegio."   
  
"Si, andan en grupos por lo que es que en el ataque intervenga más de una persona. Es recomendable." Continúo Aurora. "Y por último Williams. ¿Tú?"  
  
"Mmm..." Ginny volteó a ver a Harry que tenía una mirada de advertencia, pero ella no le hizo caso. "...a... Harry." Concluyó.   
  
Aurora Figg casi se cayó al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Ginny, justo en ese instante  trataba de sentarse sobre el escritorio.   
  
" ¿Harry? ¡¿Él?!" preguntó señalando a Harry. Ginny asintió mientras que Harry, como ya le era costumbre, era observado como si fuera un completo fenómeno. Hasta Remus estaba impresionado. "¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo?, ¿Quién te enseño?"  
  
"Pues... como ya mencioné, en mi tercer año tuvimos algunos problemas con los dementores..." gemidos de sorpresa se escuchaban de toda la sala. Harry se sentía intimidado. Le manó una mirada mortífera a Ginny. "Fue en mi tercer año. Mi profesor de defensa."   
  
Aurora asintió. Aún completamente sorprendida. "¿Podrías hacerlo?"  
  
Harry se sintió obligado a asentir. De repente una sonrisa de venganza se esparció por sus labios. "Profesora-"  
  
"Dime Aurora."  
  
"Aurora, Ginny también puede hacerlo." Ahora la mirada mortífera fue de Ginny a Harry. _Desgraciado_, pensó Ginny.  
  
" ¿Ah, si?"  
  
"Si, bueno. Es... algo. No es como el de Harry, pero es algo." Dijo Ginny que se había puesto roja, de la furia por lo que había dicho Harry y por que se sentía avergonzada.   
  
" ¿Podrías hacerlo tu también?"Le preguntó. Ginny asintió. "A ver. Tu primero Williams."   
  
Ginny asintió. Harry le lanzó una sonrisa esperanzadora y ella se acercó al centro del salón. **_"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _**dijo. Una nube gris blanca salió de la punta de su varita, empezó a tomar la forma de un león, como el de Gryffindor, casi completamente formado dio un gruñido silencioso. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos, hasta Aurora. Harry le sonrió y guiño un ojo.  
  
" ¡Muy bien! Eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba. 15 puntos a Gryffindor." Si el de ella fue así, _¡¿como será el de Larson?!_ se preguntó. "Larson..."   
  
Harry asintió y se acercó al centro. Ginny ya se había sentado en su sitio. Trataba de taparse la cara con su capa, aún mas avergonzada que antes. Pero a penas Harry se preparó para hacer el hechizo se dejó de tapar y toda su atención se centró en Harry.   
  
Harry asintió y le sonrió a Ginny, ella le sonrió de vuelta. **_Expecto Patronum_**, dijo Harry simplemente. Ciertamente Aurora no se esperó lo que salió del fondo de la varita de Harry, pues si se cayó del escritorio esta vez.   
  
De la varita de Harry habían salido cuatro extrañas formas. Un ciervo, un gran perro, otro perro más grande, era un lobo, y por último un fénix. Todas del blanco más brillante que cualquiera de ellos habrían visto. Era como abrir los ojos por primera vez en una mañana frente a una ventana completamente abierta.** (¿El flash de una cámara?) **Las formas empezaron a galopar, volar y caminar alrededor, luego regresaron donde Harry, quien las hizo regresar a su varita.   
  
Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos. Todos menos Ginny, quien lo miraba llena de orgullo.    
  
" ¡WOW!"Oyó Ginny que los merodeadores dijeron. _Se van a oír muchos de esos dentro de poco..._ pensó.   
  
"Larson, eso fue realmente sorprendente." Ella seguí atontada. No se creía que él, un muchacho de apenas diecisiete años, haya hecho el patronus más grandioso y sorprendente que había visto en su vida. _Es increíble la cantidad de poder que debe poseer para lograr algo así, _pensó. Ahí fue cuándo se le ocurrió lo más insólito que ha alguien se le puede ocurrir. _¿Tendrá algo que ver con todo lo de Voldemort?, no lo parecía. Tendré que avisarle al director y tener mi mirada puesta en el. Parece un muchacho tan dulce, pero su mirada me perturba.   
  
_Harry sonrió y se fue a sentar, siendo seguido por las cabezas/miradas de todos mientras lo hacía, a su sitio junto a Ginny. Vio la mirada de Remus y los merodeadores. Sorprendidos. Todos. _Tendré que volverme a acostumbrar,_ pensó.    
  
"Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor." Dijo Aurora luego de haber salido del trance en el que todos se encontraban. "Creo que ustedes dos..." dijo insinuando a Harry y Ginny. "... pueden ayudar a los demás. O si prefieren pueden irse. No veo mucha utilidad en que se queden. Van a aprender a hacerlo, y ustedes no necesitan ayuda..."   
  
Harry sintió a Ginny enrojecerse pero sonreír. Los dos se miraron y sin dudarlo dijeron que preferían quedarse viendo. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces iban a ver a los papás de Harry intentando hacer un patronus? Ginny quería ver a Harry feliz y por eso accedió. Ella sabía que eso era lo que él realmente quería. Tiempo con sus papás.   
  


**A/N 2: Aun no se que voy a hacer en el próximo cap. Si tienen ideas serán bien recibidas. De que la historia realmente tiene historia, si la tiene.   
  
****A/N 3: Dejen un review!**


	5. Capítulo 5: La broma

**Summary: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan?

****

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas y etc. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo. **

**A/N 1: Muchos sorrys pero he estado muuuuuy ocupada estas semanas. Disfrútenlo que esta larguito y en mi opinión bueno. Para la gente que se pregunta, los deseos se van a cumplir dentro de poco, eso es todo lo que digo.  
  
 **

**Tres Deseos**

**Capítulo 5: La broma**

Luego de que la clase hubiera terminado, muy decididos, Harry y Ginny se acercaron a hablar con Aurora. No podían más con la curiosidad. _La curiosidad mató al gato, pensó Harry, __pero yo no soy un gato.   
  
"Mmm…¿Aurora?" preguntó Ginny.  
  
"¿Si? ¿En que les puedo ayudar?" preguntó la profesora, un poco extrañada y sorprendida pero haciendo caso omiso a aquellas emociones.   
  
"Nos preguntábamos si era pariente de Arabella Figg." terminó Harry.   
  
Aurora sonrió. "Si, es mi hermana. ¿La conocen?"   
  
Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron. La conocían muy bien. Tanto como para saber que su frase favorita era '¡jóvenes de hoy! ¿Quién los entiende?' pero no le iban a decir eso a Aurora. Entonces recurrieron al mejor método de respuesta evasiva de un tema.   
  
"Algo así. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Hasta luego." dijo Harry. __Huir, la mejor forma de evitar una confrontación, pensó. Harry y Ginny se fueron a dónde estaban los merodeadores. _

"Harry, tu patronus fue espectacular." Dijo Remus a penas los nuevos integrantes del grupo se les unieron. "Nunca había visto uno tan bueno."  
  
Para esto Harry ya estaba rojo de lo embarazosa que era para él aquella situación. Todos mirándolo con caras de maravillados mientras que la persona que le enseño a hacer aquel hechizo lo felicitaba y le repetía como nunca había visto ninguno mejor.     
  
"Uh… bueno…" dijo Harry. Ginny se rió al verlo.   
  
"Harry es muy modesto. Mírenlo nomás, esta todo rojito." dijo sonriéndole.  
  
Los demás se rieron al verlo. "Ya, déjenlo. Vayamos a la torre de una buena vez." dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema. Los demás asintieron y  empezaron a andar.   
  
  
Pero antes de llegar, a la mitad del camino sin ser muy exactos se encontraron con alguien que Harry no se quería encontrar, ni hubiera querido.   
  
Snape.  
  
Harry y Ginny lo miraron totalmente sorprendidos y boquiabiertos. Su antiguo profesor, al cual tanto habían odiado, al cuál tanto habían temido, el de cabello grasoso, él, parecía otra persona en lo físico. Su cabello no estaba grasoso ni le llegaba hasta el cuello, estaba mas corto, tan solo llegaba a su oreja. Pero no fue solo un cambio en el cabello. Aparte de que su piel seguía igual de blanca, lo que realmente los hizo reaccionar así fue su mirada.   
  
Severus Snape los estaba mirando con una mirada llena de dolor. _¿Snape? ¡¿Qué le pasó?! pensó Harry,__ "Maldición. Es un momento Kodak y yo sin cámara."  
  
Harry miró fijamente a Snape para ver si lo entendía. Su mirada no iba dirigida a ellos. Solo iba dirigida a una persona. A Lily, su mamá. ¿Qué hace ese mirando a Lily?, pensó. Notó que el aire estaba presionado. Había tensión en el ambiente.   
  
"Hola Severus." dijo Lily cortésmente y sonriéndole un poco. Snape la miró y asintió. Empezó a irse del camino de los merodeadores y compañía pero fue interrumpido por un comentario de James.   
  
"Huye, cobarde …" dijo. Harry observó la mirada de Snape. En milésimas de segundos aquella mirada de dolor fue respaldada por una de odio. De verdadero y completo odio, además de rabia e ira. Harry se sobresalto.   
  
Snape le mandó otra mirada de dolor a Lily y una fulminante a James antes de seguir su camino. Sin importarle lo que fuera a decir James se volteó y poco después desapareció. "Mortífagos…" murmuró James cuando se había ido Snape.   
  
"James…" dijo Lily en un tono de advertencia. "… ya es suficiente. Párala." Remus los miró a los dos e intervino.   
  
"Oigan, vamos a la torre. Tenemos que cambiar los libros y Sirius tiene que terminar su tarea." James y Lily salieron del trance en el que al parecer estaban y asintieron. Así todos continuaron caminando.   
  
Algo pasó, pensó Harry, algo grande y voy a averiguarlo. Miró a Ginny con una cara de determinación y ella al entender aquella tácita proposición **(no encontré otra palabra mejor para decir que no había dicho nada, **_

**¿Me captan?) asintió sin dudarlo. Sabía lo que Harry proponía. Descubrir aquello que ella tampoco había podido entender. _¿En que nos estaremos metiendo? Se preguntó Ginny.   
  
_**

  
***  
  


"¡Apúrate!" dijo Lily exasperada. Faltaba tan solo un minuto para que la clase de Transfiguraciones comenzara. Ellos aún se encontraban en la torre, en medio de algo así como una crisis. "¡Dónde habrás dejado el estúpido libro Sirius!"   
  
Sirius no encontraba su libro de Transfiguraciones y por eso todos (los merodeadores y cola) lo estaban ayudando a buscarlo.  
  
" ¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte! Yo me acuerdo haberlo dejado en el dormitorio." Se oyó la voz de Sirius que venía desde la habitación de los de sétimo.   
  
"Sirius todos los lunes es lo mismo." dijo Remus. Todos seguían buscando sin éxito.   
  
"¿Han usado el **_Accio?" preguntó Harry. Lily asintió.   
  
"Canuto, tienes que ser más ordenado, amigo." Dijo James que estaba en la habitación con Sirius buscando.   
  
"¿Pa' q'?" vino la respuesta de Sirius. "¡Ja! ¡Lo encontré!"   
  
"¡ALELUYA!" dijeron Lily y Remus. "Ahora vámonos." Dijo Lily.   
  
 Apenas todos se reunieron en la sala común y estaban a punto de salir sonó la campana que daba comienzo a la clase.  
  
"¡Oh no!" dijo Lily paralizada.  
  
"No puede ser." siguió James.  
  
"Estamos muertos." dijo Remus.  
  
"¡Pasamos a la historia!" fue el comentario de Sirius. Peter estaba demasiado aterrorizado para decir algo.   
  
Harry los miró a todos como si fueran marcianos. _¿No pueden encontrar un buen pretexto?_ Se preguntó. Por la cara de Ginny pudo darse cuenta de que ella pensaba algo similar. "Oigan, por que no vamos de una vez. Va a ser peor si no nos aparecemos." Todos lo miraron con caras de temer pero asintieron.   
  
Menos de dos segundos después una estampida de estudiantes corría por los pasillos de la escuela. Si no hubiera sido por que la situación era tan seria Harry realmente se hubiera reído muchísimo.    
  
Al final, después de cinco o algo por ahí minutos llegaron a la clase. McGonagall los miraba con una de las caras de molesta a las que Harry ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ver.  
  
"¿Bien? Explíquense. No los voy a dejar entrar hasta que me digan por que llegan seis minutos tarde a mi clase. Que vergüenza, de mi propia casa. ¡Los premios anuales!" dijo la profesora.  
  
Todos empezaron a decir cosas diferentes lo que hizo enojar mas a McGonagall y Harry decidió hacer algo. El les lanzó a todos menos Ginny un hechizo silenciador.   
  
"Profesora. Disculpe, es que Ginny y yo nos perdimos y ellos nos estuvieron buscando y cuándo nos encontraron empezamos a venir pero estábamos en el otro lado de castillo." dijo Harry.  
  
"Si, profesora. Lo sentimos mucho." Concluyó Ginny. Harry les quitó el hechizo a los demás que se quedaron callados.  
  
"Bueno, si ese es el caso está bien. Pueden ir a sus asientos." Dijo la profesora.   
  
Se oyeron grititos de alegría de parte de los merodeadores mientras iban a sus asientos. Todos estaban muy aliviados y para esto lo único que hacían Harry y Ginny era sonreír. Miradas envidiosas pasaron por ellos pero las ignoraron y se sentaron en el fondo.   
  
McGonagall continuó la clase. "Como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida-" Mandó una mirada a los recién llegados. "Lo último que vamos a aprender va ser el tema de hoy. Este es sumamente complejo por lo que nos llevará el resto del año. Hoy vamos a aprender a volver sólido el aire."   
  
Sonidos de sorpresa se oyeron de todas partes de la sala. Hasta de los que estaban al final. La mayoría se preguntaba si eso era posible.   
  
"Y si, es muy posible. Tan solo vean." Con un movimiento de su varita y un poco de concentración la nada se convirtió en un fósforo. "Comenzaremos con cosas simples. Es importante que sepan hacer esto. Será mucho más avanzado y no espero que todos lo hagan a la perfección pero si es necesario que lo intenten, pues les podría servir en el futuro."   
  
Todos se veían un poco nerviosos, se veía muy difícil. Lily estaba mas nerviosa, Transfiguraciones no era su fuerte.         
  
"Tienen que concentrarse en ver el aire. Más fácil es si se concentran poniéndole un color o algo así." Siguió. "No espero que todos lo hagan a la primera, hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo. Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Inténtenlo!"   
  
Harry miró a  Ginny__, Esto debe ser tan difícil para ella, pensó. Ginny le sonrió y le di un apretón de manos, como para que dejara de preocuparse. Él sonrió y se tranquilizó. Bueno, __con el trabajo… No tenía idea que hacer. Miró a su alrededor. Lily trataba de revisar la teoría para ver si entendía. Remus miraba extrañado a su varita. Sirius transformaba una cajita de fósforos que había encontrado en su escritorio en una pequeña motocicleta. Meter miraba desesperadamente a todos lados para ver si entendía y por último James miraba al aire como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de su existencia, estaba como analizándolo.   
  
Harry regresó al aire. __La nada, el aire… ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Oh si… A ver, aquí va. Miro al aire y se concentro fue imaginándose las partículas y así ubicó algo que podría considerar sólido. __A ver…  Me pregunto que tanto tienen de especiales los lapiceros muggles, no son la gran cosa. Serán más comos y todo pero me parece que se ve mejor en tinta, mmm… para eso estarán los de tinta líquida. ¡Que estoy haciendo! ¡Regresa a la clase Harry Potter! A ver… concéntrate…. pocos segundos después Harry pudo ver ante sus ojos que algo se estaba formando. No era un fósforo precisamente pero era algo. Había creado un lapicero poco después se dio cuenta. Un lapicero negro de tinta líquida, en realidad era una pluma pero no le dio importancia a eso. Miró al lapicero asombrado __Wow... pensando en lapiceros.    
  
"¡Muy bien Harry!" dijo Ginny sonriendo, ella sabía que el lo iba a lograr. James Potter volteó a verlos y sonrío. El también había logrado algo. Un fósforo.   
  
"Woah. ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó James mirando asombradamente a la pluma. Harry salió del trance de maravillado en el que estaba.  
  
"Es una pluma muggle. Sirve para escribir y también escribe con tinta. Solo que no la tienes que estar recargando." contestó Ginny. James miró a la pobre pluma mucho más de cerca completamente maravillado.  
  
"¡No sabía que existía algo así! Parece útil." Dijo James.  
  
"Es más cómodo que usar plumas de verdad y tinteros." Dijo Harry. James asintió.   
  
En ese momento McGonagall volteó a verlos y sonrió cuando vió que James lo había logrado. "Muy bien Potter, como siempre." Sonrió. Y volteó para Harry. Al ver la pluma se quedó maravillada. "¿Tu hiciste esa Larson?" Harry asintió.   
  
"¿Sabe que son profesora?" preguntó James, aún mirando a la pluma.  
  
"Si, mi prima usa de esas. Dice que las prefiere por que es más fácil con el asunto de la tinta." Contestó McGongall. _**

  
Para esto los demás merodeadores se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se unieron en la conversación.   
  
"Parece un lapicero Parker." Dijo Lily. Ginny asintió, como lo hizo Harry. Los demás tenían miradas de completa ignorancia del tema. "Marca de lapiceros, olvídenlo." Los demás asintieron  y poco después McGonagall los mandó a cada uno a seguir con su trabajo, pero no sin haberle dado 35 puntos como total a Gryffindor por los logros de Harry y James.   
  
  
Para el final de la clase Sirius y Remus habían logrado hacer algo también. Lily no había tenido mucho éxito, ni Peter. Pero Lily estaba más cerca que Peter, mucho más.   
  
  
  
Todos estaban realmente cansados. Después de una hora y treinta minutos de estar en clase con McGongall quien no lo estaría. Pero ellos no le hicieron caso a eso, estaban muertos de hambre y lo único que querían era comer.  
  
"¡Comida! ¡Al fin!" dijo Sirius. Todos los demás se rieron pero atacaron la comida al igual que el. Todos estaban hambrientos y todo era causa de la clase y el horario de esta. _Transfiguraciones realmente consume las energías pensó Harry.     
  
De pronto James, Sirius, Remus y Peter voltearon a la mesa de Slytherin. A dónde Snape estaba sentado. Los cuatro miraron inquietos a sus relojes. James comenzaba la cuenta regresiva  
  
…Tres…  
  
…Dos…  
  
…Uno…  
  
De pronto humo apareció en la mesa de Slytherin. Precisamente en el lugar dónde se encontraba sentado Snape.   
  
"Parece que funcionó." Dijo Remus.   
  
James con aire de ofendido lo miró. "¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que la famosa broma del 'Rojito Tomatito' no funcionara?"  Apenas James dijo eso Lily, Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reír incontroladamente.   
  
"¡Rojito.." comenzó Harry entre risas "…Tomatito!" Ginny intentaba decir lo mismo.  
  
En la cara de los merodeadores una sonrisa de triunfo apareció. Todos voltearon a la dirección a dónde ellos veían. Al sitio de Snape. El humo va se había ido y solo había dejado a Snape. Con el efecto del hechizo.   
  
Si, Severus Snape lucía un hermoso color Rojito Tomatito en su piel. Parecía una de esas caricaturas cuando se queman en el fuego. Su piel estaba más roja que el pelo de un Weasley.   
  
Todo el Hall, incluyendo a los Slytherins, estalló en carcajadas. Lo poco profesores que se encontraban en la mesa trataban de controlarse un poco y hacer algo pero se encontraban inmovilizados por las abundantes risas que brotaban de sus bocas.   
  
"¡Larga vida al tomate!"dijo Sirius. Los merodeadores asintieron y siguieron su ritual.   
  
"TOMATE TOMATE TOMATE TOMATE ¡Larga vida al tomate! TOMATE TOMATE TOMATE." Esto causó otra tanda de risas en el may. Para esto el color de Snape se había puesto aún más rojo, si eso era posible, por la ira que sentía.   
  
"¡Me las vas a pagar POTTER!" dijo Snape mientras trataba de salir de entre la gente que lo señalaba y no lo dejaba salir. En ese proceso su capa, cabello y zapatos se pusieron todos de un color verde, como las hojas del tomate. "¡AGRRR!" gritó Snape, pero esto solo brindó más risas entre los estudiantes y profesores del Hall.   
  
"¡Eso fue excelente!" dijo Harry a los merodeadores cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco.   
  
Los merodeadores sonrieron. "Si, y lo mejor de todo es el hechizo de efecto duradero que le pusimos." dijo James.  
  
"No podrá volver a comer tomates en su vida." Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
  
Lily los miraba como reprimiéndolos, le daba pena Severus.   
  
"Ya.. digamos, ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?" preguntó Ginny. Esto solo hizo que las sonrisas de los merodeadores se hicieran más grandes de lo que estaban.   
  
"Hasta que pierda el efecto.." comenzó James.  
  
"O coma del mismo tomate con el que hicimos la pequeña e inocente broma" terminó Sirius.   
  
Estallaron en risas de nuevo, todos menos Lily. "James, eso es cruel. El pobre Severus no tiene la culpa de que le guste tanto el tomate."   
  
"Si, bueno. Eso le va a enseñar a no meter su entomatecida cara en nuestros asuntos. " dijo James. Para esto los merodeadores estallaron de nuevo en risas, al igual que Harry y Ginny, y Lily no pudo evitar reírse un poco.    
__  
Esto tiene que ver con lo de más temprano, Harry pensó.  
  
  
_

***  
  
Luego de un almuerzo con muchos eventos cómicos y desgraciadamente desagradables trampas del destino a algunos estudiantes (como Sirius decidió decirle) los Merodeadores lograron llegar a su clase de Encantamientos.   
  
La clase no fue nada nuevo en lo absoluto. Harry no se asombró al notar que Flitwick (uno más joven) era quien enseñaba la clase. El tema de la clase resultó ser el **_Obliviate y repasaron al teoría, aún sin practicarlo. A Harry no le pareció nada del otro mundo, ni tampoco a Ginny, pero al parecer a Lily si. Bueno, eso pensó él hasta que James le explicó que Encantamiento era el mejor y favorito curso de Lily. __Eso lo explica…    
  
Luego de eso tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que también, como en el tiempo de Harry, se enseñaba en las afueras del castillo, cerca de los invernaderos.   
  
El profesor resultó ser un retrato de Lockhart solo que con lo que al anterior le faltó. Un poco de más feminidad. Se llamaba André Faccini, era de ascendencia italiana pero nacido en Inglaterra. No era tan obstinado ni soberbio como el 'escritor' pero tenía otras cualidades que se remplazaban.  __Ya entiendo por que Los merodeadores y Lily no están en esta clase. La verdad es que no era mal profesor. Solo era un poco excéntrico, o más bien lo que algunas personas le llamarían 'mariposon'.   
  
Si, tenía todos los atributos que una persona así tiene. Primero la forma de caminar, movía el trasero como solo Harry había visto a las más coquetas de las personas que conocía, en ese grupo estaba su tía Petunia, aunque Harry tenía que reconocer que prefería ver al profesor caminar así que a su tía.   
  
Segundo, la forma de hablar. Harry entre risas había podido captarle unos apodos para ellos tales como "Corazones", "Caramelitos de Miel", "Picarones", "Dulcitos" esos entre muchos.   
  
Tercero fue su mirada. Por alguna razón miraba a Harry con una mirada que realmente lo incomodaba. Pero como Harry no era estúpido captaba que era. __¡Que asco… gustarle al profesor!  
  
Esas tres eran las más resaltantes entre todas. A los pocos minutos de la clase Harry pudo entender por que al decirle a los merodeadores que clase les tocaba se habían reído tanto. __No es gracioso…   
  
El tema fue lo que iban a tener que estudiar para los EXTASIS y sobre lo que venía. Y eso preocupó a Harry un poco. Iban a hablar sobre todas las serpientes peligrosas. Comenzando por el basilisco y finalizando con demonios de mar o algo así que no captó muy bien.   
  
  
Finalizada la clase Harry se sentía más incómodo que nunca. Ginny se reía muchísimo de todo. Ella había encontrado al profesor como algo digno de entretener, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry.   
  
Al poco tiempo, sin necesitar de las instrucciones dadas por los merodeadores Harry y Ginny llegaron al salón de Estudios Muggle.    
  
Harry se asombró al notar que parecía una sala de clase de una escuela muggle. Le traía recuerdos de su infancia y niñez en Surrey, __saca esos pensamientos de la mente…   
  
Los merodeadores se rieron muchísimo cuando Ginny les contó lo que había pasado en la clase. Hasta Harry se rió, pero eso no hizo que el color se su piel cambiara, seguía rojo de la vergüenza y hasta notó que si seguía así lo iban a bautizar como tomatito III(el primero fue tomado por Sirius cuando una prueba salió mal y así llegaron a dar con esa broma de más temprano, y claro Snape recibió el segundo título)   
  
Aquella clase si fue más entretenida y sin tanta vergüenza de parte de Harry. Esta era una profesora. Se llamaba Anora McDirty y era escocesa. Eso se notaba claramente en su acento. Aunque se le entendía mejor que a Hagrid.   
  
La clase fue realmente una muy buena. Vieron otra película, solo que esta vez vieron unas de vaqueros **(si, del viejo oeste ¡YAJIAAAA!) **que resultaron ser muy graciosas para Harry. La profesora les dejó para que hicieran un ensayo de lo que pensaban sobre ese tipo de cultura Muggle y nada más. ****_**

Después de un día así Harry estaba agotado. Si bien las clases habían sido diferentes por la presencia de sus padres, también habían sido incómodas y más extenuantes. Por eso después de una sesión de 'besuqueos', como Sirius ya le había llamado antes, con Ginny, Harry se encontró yendo a su cama temprano a dormir. A tan solo las nueve. Pero lo que él no se esperaba era que esa noche el sueño no iba a estar de su lado, todo lo contrario. 

_Las tinieblas rodeaban el lugar. Solo se oía en sonido se la respiración de las personas enmascaradas. Todo el grupo se encontraba arrodillado en filas frente a una silla majestuosa negra en la que se encontraba el líder se su causa.   
  
"Y díganme. ¿Ya descubrieron dónde se encuentra el Fénix?" preguntó el líder.   
  
Uno de los sirvientes arrodillados se paró y se acercó. "No, mi señor. Pero estamos tratando de hacer lo mejor. Ni siquiera el tonto ese de Dumbledore sabe a dónde se fueron él y la Weasley."   
  
El líder pareció considerar la respuesta. Mientras tanto el sirviente rogaba por que su respuesta fuera aceptada.   
  
"No es una respuesta aceptable. Por que ellos no sepan dónde están no significa que tenemos excusa para no saberlo. Crucio." Le lanzó la maldición al sirviente que apenas la sintió comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.   
  
El líder sonrió. "¿Alguna otra noticia? ¿Algo que hayan descubierto?" un sirviente asintió y se paró yendo a su maestro.   
  
"Mi señor, nuestros estudios nos mandan a sospechar acerca de una estrellas." El líder lo miró completamente sorprendido.   
  
"Si son esas estrellas…"Se calló. "No lo dejaré que pase. ¡Harry Potter morirá a mi merced! Y lograré mi reino de las tinieblas. ¡Lord Voldemort vencerá!  
  
Todos los sirvientes asintieron a su líder y se rieron junto con él. _

  
  
Mientras tanto en otro tiempo, en otro lugar un muchacho del cabello desordenado y gafas se despertaba de un sueño muy real con una gigantesco alarido:  
  
"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  


**A/N 2: dejen un review!******


	6. Capítulo 6: El acuerdo

**Summary****: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan? ****

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas y etc. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo. **

**A/N 1: Sorrys!! Pero es que de una cosa a la otra no podía escribirlo, y lo tenía todo en borrador. Pero ya esta aquí! Si quieren quejarse por mi tardanza puedan dejarme un review por eso también… je**

**A/N 2: Subí dos poemas que hice para un concurso de poesía en mi cole... Leaanlos! Realmente me harían sentir bien si viera sus reviews ahí, aprate con uno gane un premiecito, así que no son tan malos.   
  
**

**A/N 3: El décimo capítulo de AdRyA ya esta subido, les aviso a los que lo leen. **

**Reviewers****: Gracias a los que dejaron su review!**

  
- Andre Prince: sorry por demorarme…  pero es q cosas pasan. Espero que t guste este cap, disfrutalo!! 

- Rinoa: Ya verás lo de Voldie, en cuanto a Sev, jeje, eso lo verás solo t digo que t prepares para cuando eso lo escriba. Pienso hacerlo muy … profundo y doloroso y con Flashbacks. Ya lo veras.. disfruta el cap! 

- PiRRa: gracias, sorry tb por la demora… 

- Anna Voig: Si, a mi tb me pasó lo mismo con aquel tomatisho… pero este cap no tiene tanto humor, en realidad no pensaba hacerlo gracioso, pero a veces se salen las cosas. :) 

- Faunix: Si, era Meter pero la comp. Lo arregla a Meter por si sola… Maldita autocorrección! Es enervante! Espero que el comienzo de este este bueno, quería hacer algo diferente y Lissy me decía que Ginny no tenía personalidad. A ver ahora… He pasado mucho tiempocontigo, no? Se me esta pegando tu suspenso! 

- NATZUKI: espero que no te nada te halla pasado por la espera, sorry….

- Phoenix.G.Fawkes: Dumbledore? Mmmm… creo que si lo piensas un poco si sabe. El sabe que Harry y Ginny estan en el pasado, claro, por que su otro yo del pasado lo sabe y no creo que se lo haya olvidado en el futuro. Me entiendes? Pero si sería gracioso ver en Howgarts como estaría la gente con la desaparición de Harry y Ginny… ji! Me ahss dado una buena idea para un capítulo. :D Disfruta este cap… 

- Kitty: No, estaba bien vivito, y coleando. Eso del Vampiro, je, que casualidad, espera al final del capi para algo de un vampiro… Aunque técnicamente si es vampiro aun puede estar en el mundo de los vivos… me dio mucha risa como sonaba esa frase! Disfruta el cap!

- pitufina: si, falta mas romanticismo, ya viene, pero es que hay tantas cosas que me faltan! Eso lo de que Harry y Lily, no creo, x q lily ya esta con Jame y Harry con Ginny pero ya veras otras cosas. Q bueno q t haya gustado, disfruta el cap!! 

**A/N 4: El título del capítulo en realidad es por dos cosas, dos diferentes. A ver si los encuentran. **

**Tres Deseos**

****

**Capítulo 6: El Acuerdo**

Ginny Weasley vio a su novio, Harry Potter, subir las escaleras pensando solo una cosa: _Esta exhausto. El día había sido agotador para ella también. El hecho de que realmente no hubieran dormido desde el día anterior pesaba bastante por lo que no los ayudaba, pero ella había estado demasiado emocionada para dejarse vencer por el cansancio.  
  
"Míralos, la palabra inmaduro representada." Dijo Lily refiriéndose a los Merodeadores. Ginny asintió sonriendo.   
  
"Me recuerdan a mis dos hermanos mayores, que son gemelos." Dijo Ginny, __mis hermanos, los extraño…  _

"No creo que sean peores que los 'Merodeadores', ¿O lo son?" dijo Lily.   
  
Ginny se puso a pensar, ¿Eran Fred y George, mejor dicho Gred y Feorge peores que los merodeadores? Si, eran las personas mas inmaduras que ella conocía, hasta ahora, habían hecho cosas increíblemente graciosas y bromas increíbles pero ninguna había sido tanto como la del 'Rojito Tomatito' y al pensar en eso aún le causaba gracia. No, definitivamente los Merodeadores eran peores, Ginny suspiró.  
  
"No, los Merodeadores les ganan, pero juntos me darían miedo… mucho miedo." dijo Ginny sonriendo, Lily se rió.    
  
"Entonces se llevarían muy bien con aquel cuarteto." Dijo Lily señalando a sus amigos.   
  
Al oír estoy Ginny sintió una ola de ira hacia Colagusano. _Lily__ debió haber dicho: el terceto y el traidor. Siendo diplomática se obligó a formar alguna clase de sonrisa y responderle a Lily. "Aja" fue lo único que logró decir. El sueño ya la tomaba en sus brazos, sus ojos se cerraban y Lily tomó nota de esto.   
  
"¿Cansada?" le preguntó.   
  
"Un poco-" comenzó Ginny y luego bostezó. "-bastante." Las dos sonrieron.   
  
"Supongo que no pudiste dormir muy bien a causa del viaje." Le dijo Lily.   
  
Ginny asintió. "Supones bien. En realidad no he dormido nada desde…*bostezo*… hace dos días. Ayer no dormí nada, ni Harry tampoco."   
  
Lily se quedó asombrada. "Ya veo por que se le veía tan cansado, realmente agotado." Ginny asintió. "Además el cambio de ambiente y todo eso cansa más."   
  
Ginny asintió de nuevo sintiendo que se le caían los ojos y Lily bostezó. Luego de esto las dos se rieron. "Parece que ambas sufrimos de cansancio", dijo Ginny.   
  
"Si,"dijo sonriendo Lily. "Ya se hace tarde deberíamos irnos a dormir. ¿Vamos?" Ginny asintió y luego de despedirse de todos deseando buenas noches las dos pelirrojas entraron a la habitación del sétimo curso de chicas de la torre de Gryffindor. _

  
Había pasado mas de una hora desde que ambas pelirrojas subieron las escaleras, y como cosas de chicas, se habían puesto a hablar, y claro al hablar uno de un momento a otro pasa a las familias, a historias de chicos y aventuras recientes y  bueno, como toda chica preparada para esto ambas tenían álbumes de fotos llenos de todo.   
  
Tenían fotos de cuando eran chicas hasta de la semana pasada. La mayoría de las de Lily no se movían pero eso hizo que Ginny disfrutara mas verlas. Ginny era como su papá en aquel sentido. Le encantaban las cosas que tenían que ver con los muggles, por eso se pasaba interminables horas hablando de tecnología y cosas así con Harry, quien estaba muy contento de hacer feliz a su pelirroja.     
  
Después de tantas conversaciones Ginny finalmente se echó a su cama para descansar, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida algo la hizo despertarse, un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Lily que había estado leyendo sintió la conmoción y volteó a verla con preocupación.   
  
"Ginny, ¿Estas bien?", le preguntó.   
  
"Algo está mal," ella respondió, Lily la miró extrañada. "Lo presiento."   
  
"¿Qué puede ser?" le preguntó a Ginny, un tanto asustada.   
  
"No se. Pero es algo muy-" No llegó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Un grito aterrorizante se oyó por toda la torre, despertando a todos. "-¡HARRY!" gritó Ginny y salió corriendo a la habitación de los chicos de sétimo.   
  


Al correr Ginny solo pensaba en lo que posiblemente le estaría pasando, había salido de su cama lo más rápido que pudo. No se molesto siquiera en ponerse una bata. Al irse había dejado bastante confundidas a sus compañeras de habitación.   
  
Al llegar al fin a la habitación ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena muy familiar a sus ojos. Los merodeadores estaban alrededor de la cama de Harry totalmente confundidos y asustados. Harry trataba de levantarse de la cama y al hacerlo Ginny pudo notar una gota de sagre cayendo de su frente, de la cicatriz.   
  
"Harry…"ella dijo. Los merodeadores voltearon a verla y le dieron paso, aun bastante confundidos.   
  
"Gin, era él." Le dijo. Ginny se sobresalto. Pensó que probablemente era sobre él, pero esperaba, no, rogaba que no fuera cierto, pero era. Sus ojos se abrieron intensamente.   
  
"Harry, ¿Estas bien?"él asintió y ella se relajó un poco, se inclinó y lo abrazó. Hizo un gesto a los merodeadores para que se fuera de la habitación y ellos captaron el mensaje.   
  
"Algo esta mal, Gin. Están volviendo a llamarme Fénix. No lo entiendo" dijo Harry, su mirada reflejaba verdadera confusión. Gniny suspiró.  
  
"No le preguntaste a Dumbledore." Dijo Ginny,  no lo dijo como pregunta pero Harry comprendió que Ginny había entendido.   
  
"No, no lo hubiera hecho. No quise hacerlo. Solo tendrían más cosas para ocultarme. Gin, Y estoy harto de que todos me guarden secretos, de que cuando pregunte algo me digan que aún no estoy listo para saberlo. Si recién en quinto empecé a enterarme de la verdad que me habían ocultado desde que me enteré que era un Mago, tu me entiendes." Harry suspiró y Ginny asintió.   
  
"Harry, cada vez que tengas una duda debes consultar. Si se que es fastidioso que no te quieran responder a veces, pero nada pierdes. Puede que eso si te lo haya podido responder." dijo Ginny.  
  
Harry asintió, alejando su mirada. "Lo se Gin, pero es que ya no se… creo que ya no confío en la gente. Solo en ti."    
  
Ginny lo abrazó dulcemente y Harry contestó el abrazo. Se quedaron así por algún tiempo hasta que Harry sintió de la mejilla de Ginny caer una lágrima. Harry le limpió la lágrima con un tierno beso y la abrazó más fuertemente.   
  
Ginny lo miró sonriendo. "Soy muy sentimental" le dijo. Harry asintió sonriendo también. "Tu también deberías llorar, para desahogarte un poco. Deja de guardarte las cosas." Al oír esto la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y sus ojos se mostraron neutros. Ginny los vio sin sentimiento.   
  
"No puedo Gin, ya no." dijo Harry. Ginny siguió insistiendo pero Harry le cortó el tema. "Gin, no sabe dónde estamos."   
  
Ginny lo miró extrañada pero luego comprendió. "¿No sabe? Que raro, el siempre sabe."   
  
Harry asintió. "A mi también me extrañó. Talvez así podremos hacerlo volver de dónde vino."   
  
Ginny sonrió "Ese es el espíritu." Lo miró, parecía exhausto, pero de una manera muy peculiar también parecía estar atento. "Harry, ¿Estas bien?"   
  
Silencio hasta que le mostró que no. "Me siento sobrecargado de energía. Así como si fuera a explotar."   
  
Los ojos de Ginny se salieron de sus órbitas. "Harry eso es muy serio. No puedes seguir así, ni tampoco puedes dejar que se libere."   
  
Harry asintió, "Lo se. Aún no descubro que hacer. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez."  Ginny lo miró con entendimiento. De la frente de Harry lentamente se deslizó una pequeña gota de sangre.   
  
"Harry, ven. Vamos al baño a lavarte eso o vas a terminar con toda la cara así." Harry se tocó la cicatriz y encontró el lugar por el cual la gota había caído.   
  
"Si, tienes razon. Vamos" 

  
Justo cuando ya habían dado unos pasos luego de pararse de la cama para el baño la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se encontraron en una incómoda situación.   
  
 

******

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew salieron de su habitación bastante extrañados. Habían sido despertados por un aterrador grito del chico nuevo, Harry Larson, y luego de esto habían sido botados por una cierta pelirroja muy temperamental, de un carácter verdaderamente fuerte.  
  
 Pero eso no era lo que más los fastidiaba, habían sido botados luego de ver sangre caer de la frente de Harry, luego de ver abrirse como platos a las esmeraldas que este tenía por ojos. Por esto, todos salieron con una misma pregunta rondando por todas sus cabezas : ¿Qué fue eso'.   
  
Mientras intentaban entender a la vez de bajar las escaleras se encontraron con otra pelirroja. "¿Lily?" dijo James. Ella volteó al oír su nombre y recién ahí los vio, ella había salido de su habitación con apenas una capa, se notaba en su rostro la sorpresa del alboroto.   
  
"¿Qué paso?" les preguntó a los Merodeadores.   
  
"Eso es lo que nos preguntamos", le contestó Sirius. "Ven con nosotros, nos vamos a la sala común." Ella, sin entender lo que pasaba los siguió.   
  


Una vez abajo se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, que había llegado sido llamada por un prefecto e intentaba averiguar lo que había pasado, pero ellos solo respondían que el grito los había despertado.   
  
"Profesora McGonagall, fue Harry." Dijo James, los demás menos Lily asintieron.   
  
La profesora se sorprendió. "¿Larson?" preguntó, "¿Qué le pasó?"   
  
Todos la miraron con caras cansadas. "Es lo que nos preguntábamos," dijo Sirius.   
  
"Fue muy extraño…" dijo Remus.  
  
"Sentimos que algo le pasaba. Parecía como si hubiera estado teniendo una pesadilla terrible por como se le veía moverse. Íbamos a despertarlo cuando el solo lo hizo con tremendo grito-" dijo James, siendo cortado por Peter.  
  
"-sangre cayó de su frente", dijo. McGonagall se horrorizó y subió las escaleras apresuradamente.   
  
  


**** 

Una mujer vestida en un camisón rosa, con zapatos a juego aunque apeluchaditos, un moño en la cabeza y una mascarilla verde en la cara. Tenía para cubrirse una familiar capa verde de terciopelo.   
  
Era la profesora McGonagall. Si no hubiera sido por lo extraña de la situación Harry estaba seguro de que se hubiera carcajeado hasta caerse al piso por lo graciosa que se le veía a la jefa de su casa. _Quien lo hubiera pensado…   
  
"¿Señor Larson?" Harry y Ginny la estaban mirando, parados sin moverse, frente a la puerta.   
  
"¿Profesora?" preguntó Harry.   
  
La profesora se acercó. "Señor Larson, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" le preguntó, con algo de preocupación en su mirada.  
  
"No se preocupe profesora. Harry ya esta bien, solo íbamos al baño…" dijo Ginny.    
  
"Pero, ¿Qué pasó? Ese grito, que me dijeron que provenía de aquí, despertó a todos los de la casa. Un prefecto del quinto año fue a buscarme con preocupación. Vine lo más rápido que pude." Dijo la profesora. __Oh__, ya veo por que está así…   
  
"Lamento el alboroto profesora, pero ya estoy bien." dijo Harry._

  
La profesora no era tonta, no por nada era una verdadera amante del ajedrez, por lo que se dio cuenta de que el tema estaba siendo evadido. Pero ella no lo iba a dejar así, tenía que saber que es lo que había pasado.   
  
"Exijo que me digan lo ocurrido." Dijo en tono firme.   
  
"Lo lamento profesora, pero como ya le dijimos, no fue nada. Ahora discúlpenos." Dijo en un tono muy molesto Ginny saliendo del camino de la profesora y jalando a Harry hacia el baño.   
  


Una Minerva McGonagall vio con la boca abierta como los dos nuevos alumnos se dirigían al baño dejándola en la puerta. _Esto es extraño… Ella estaba realmente asombrada, nunca, en todos los años que había enseñado alguien le había hecho eso, dejarla sin palabras. Ellos habían logrado hacer algo que pocos cumplían. Habían logrado, sin faltarle el respeto, no contestarle una pregunta de algo de su importancia y la habían dejado sintiéndose como una metiche.   
  
"Senor Larson, Señorita Williams, si les parece pueden ir a la enfermería…" dijo ella. Luego de oír sus respuestas salió de la habitación. _

  
  


  
*******

"Eso fue bastante extraño", dijo Lily Evans.   
  
Todos se encontraban en la sala común, sentados en los sillones frente a un fuego. Todos trataban de entender el misterio por su cuenta.   
  
"Si, ¿Le vieron la cicatriz?" comentó Sirius.   
  
"¿Qué cicatriz?", preguntó Lily, bastante extrañada.   
  
"Era una bien peculiar. Parecía producto de una tenebrosa maldición. Tenía la forma de un rayo", dijo Remus.   
  
"¿Y le sangró?", preguntó Lily.   
  
"Eso es lo que vimos. Fue bastante raro. Nunca antes vi cosa igual", dijo James.   
  
"¿Se han dado cuenta lo extraño que es este Harry?", preguntó Peter.   
  
"Si, tiene como un aura misteriosa…", dijo Sirius.   
  
"Tu y tus auras, Sirius. Pero si, es un verdadero misterio", dijo James.  
  
"Al igual que Ginny. Ella es bastante dulce, pero en su mirada puedo ver que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y cuando vi a Harry la primera vez también me dio esa impresión", comentó Lily    
  
"Lily tiene razón", dijo Remus. "Creo que deberíamos abrir un ojo especialmente para esos dos, huelo algo, algo grande."   
  
"¿Puedes oler situaciones?" dijo Sirius, realmente asombrado.   
  
"Tu, bruto…" dijo Lily, todos se rieron.   
  


*****

  
Eran las siete de la mañana y la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía, vacía a excepción de dos personas. Harry Larson y Virginia Williams se encontraban sentados ahí, tomando un animado desayuno. James Potter acababa de llegar, se acercó a ellos, justo los había estado buscando. Harry y Ginny hablaban entre risas, se les veía felices. _¿Y lo de anoche?, se preguntó James.    
  
"Hola", les dijo. Los dos voltearon a verle y le sonrieron.   
  
"Hola James", dijo Harry mientras Ginny hacía un gesto con la mano.  
__  
¿No se supone que deberían estar menos alegres?, se preguntó James.   
  
"¿Dormiste bien?" le preguntó Ginny.   
  
James los miraba con una cara confundida, sin poder aguantarse mas la curiosidad se decidió a preguntarles lo que le cruzaba por la mente. "Umm…¿Qué fue lo de anoche?"   
  
"¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche?" contestó Harry. James lo miró incrédulo cuestionando su estabilidad mental hasta que Ginny intervino.   
  
"Anoche, no te preocupes. No fue nada nuevo", fue lo que dijo, claramente tratando de evadir el tema.   
  
Justo en ese momento llegaron el resto de los Merodeadores y Lily con una chica de cabello enrulado y rubio que al llegar mas cerca se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw despidiéndose de Lily. "Buenos dias a todos", dijo Sirius alegremente y así todos se saludaron.   
  
Luego de que Harry y Ginny volvieran a decir o había sido nada lo de la noche anterior y luego de que todos terminaran sus desayunos se pusieron a consultar horarios.   
  
"Tenemos pociones a la primera, ¿No?", dijo Lily  
  
"En efecto, flor de la mañana", dijo Sirius.    
  
"Urg, calla perro", dijo Lily. Lo que causó que todos se rieran, incluyendo a Harry y Ginny que si habían entendido la broma.   
  
"Nunca cambia. Siempre tenemos Pociones a las peores horas y siempre con los Slytherin", dijo James.  
  
"No creo que cambie tampoco", dijo Harry.   
  
"Yo pienso igual", dijo Peter.  
  
"¿Y este profesor que tiene de especial?" preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a la profesora. Todos se rieron.  
  
"Ya has aprendido", dijo Sirius riéndose, acordándose del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.   
  
"No tiene … nada… de especial" dijo Lily dudando. Los demás laminaron incrédulos. "Esta bien… Es bastante…"   
  
"… …"   
  
"Ya, parece una vampiresa", dijo Lily.   
  
Harry y Ginny se miraron. "Bromean, ¿Verdad?", preguntó Harry. Todos lo negaron.   
  
"Parece, no estamos seguros que sea", dijo James.   
  
Harry y Ginny se rieron suavemente. "Eso tendremos que verlo", dijo Ginny.   
  
"Y lo verán, ya vamos, que sino llegamos tarde a la clase", dijo Remus. _

Y así, los Merodeadores y Co. Se dirigieron a las Mazmorras, donde Harry y Ginny tendrían su primera clase con Cassandra Vortimger, y solo esperaban, por el bien de Ginny que no fuera cierto.      

**A/N 5: Dejen un review! **


	7. Capítulo 7: La poción

**Summary: **De las estrellas se dice mucho. Se dice que algunas cumplen deseos, guían y hasta predicen el futuro. Harry y Ginny a la medianoche se encuentran con una, que sin que ellos lo supieran, les cumpliría tres deseos. Pero, ¿están listos para que se cumplan? ** **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y nombres privados son propiedad de JK. Rowling y todas las publicadoras asociadas y etc. Solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia para matar el tiempo. 

**A/N 1:** SORRY! Mil y un millon de sorrys! Pensé q iba a tener tiempo d escribir algo pero con tanto q he tenido q hacer estas vacas. Me emtí a 2 academias d verano Buceo (con SNORKEL, no el tanque) y a Tae Bo, lo máximo. Je- eso no les interesaba, mucho pero bueno.. x eso no tengo tiempo… y ahora en febrero q se viene muy cumple (paso a ser quinceañera… noooo….* canció de Thalia de la novela Quinceañera en el fondo* AYY) con eso y el francés y las clases de pintura o fotografía en als q me quiero meter… como les cuento q solo puedo dormir hasta mas d las 7:30 un solo día y resulta q con una amiga ya quede pa planes todas las semanas en ese dia desde temprano (pa escribir un fic q ta muy weno!) Sorry x tanto floro.  
  
**A/N 2:** SI!! 21 de junio! AL FIN SE APIADARON DE NUESTRAS POBRES ALMAS EN PENA EN ESPERA DE LA FECHA DE PUBLICACIÓN DEL LIBRO!!! Solo faltan 144 dias! :D yey! Sigo convenciendo a mi pa para q me deje preordenarlo… Me preguntó pa cuando estará en Lima…   
  
**A/N 3:** otra cosa feia q pasó fue q mi tía bisabuela pasó para el otro mundo (estiró la pata como gente dice) y eso como q me hizo pensar en como pasan las cosas y me puso melancolica y toda la cosa…   
  
**A/N 4:** ya los estaré hartando, no? Parezco una d esas tipas desesperadas x contar su vida en su historia y eso es medio … en fin gracias a los q me dieron su opinión! He decidido q cuando crea q ya me he demorado mucho con el cap (ya sea x q la inspi no ha estado funcionando o x q  no me gusta) les voy a poner un pedazo y luego lo completo, algo así como las dichosas "cookies"  
  
**A/N 5:** zona d contestaciones    
  


_Reviews__ del cap 6_

  
- naomi: gracias x el comentario, q bueno q t haya gustado.

- MELLIZA: eso de la vampireza se va a explicar en este cap. En cuanto a la energía  de Harry tb se va a explicar en un flashback a la larga. Como adelanto t digo q cuando uno tiene mucha carga emocional tiene q expulsarla de alguna manera, eso tb pasa con la magia. En cuanto a la relación de H/G, la voy a ir tratando poco a poco con Flashbacks y pensamientos q tengan H y G.

-  Marka Yugi: ah.. ya capto lo del kawaii! Osea tipo cursi, en ingles Fluff, ya veré, tomaré en cuaneta tu sugerencia, falta aún escribir muucho. Lo del apellido es purita coincidencia y encuanto a lo d la cicatriz no entiendo a q t refieres.. la cicatriz tiene muchos pepeles.

- Rinoa: sorry x la demora! Esta vez me demore mas..sorry.. pegame si quieres! Ews q me demore mucho! 

- kitty: ahí t va! 

- Faunix: como t gustan, no pab? Le sangró la cicatriz x q fue muy fuerte y asi se manifiesta. 

- 'Drex: me muero si se me acaba la creatividad, es como quitarme parte del alma!

- Claire: ahí ta! No lo pienso dejar! Me gusta mucho! 

- leri: :D yapis! 

-kmila: ahí ta, le sangro x q todo fue muy fuerte, osea el sueño  sus sentimientos en el. 

- Gaby-Chan: q bueno q hayas decidido leerlo! :D

- Anna Voig: jeje.. a mi tb me ha pasado!! Sorry, pero creo q ta medio corto.. me quede en el aire con q mas escribir y se me hizo tarde (son casi las 00 am! Del lunes. Pero no creo q mi pa me deje ponerlo ahorita.. ya lo pondre mas tarde el martes) 

**_Disfruten el cap! _**

****

****

**Tres Deseos**

** **

****

**Capítulo 7: La Poción**

_FLASHBACK_

_Era un día normal en Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, estaban dirigiéndose a la habitación secreta que ellos tenían. _

_Se habían pasado todas las vacaciones buscando una poción contra los vampiros y luego de finalmente haberla encontrado no dudaron en prepararla.   
  
No les había sido fácil. Muchos de los ingredientes eran solo utilizados en las artes oscuras, y por una buena razón. No habían encontrado el libro hasta luego de mucho tiempo, cuando lograron entrar a la zona restringida, a la parte menos obvia, a la cual ni la bibliotecaria se acercaba, por miedo a q los libros al mas simple toque se convirtieran en polvo.  
  
Luego de haber llegado se dirigieron al caldero.   
  
"Ya está lista." Confirmó Hermione. "Ahora solo necesitamos verterla sobre el ajo y comerlo."   
  
Ron puso una cara de repugnancia. "Hermione, ¿Estás segura que esa es la única forma?"   
  
Hermione frunció su entrecejo. "Ron Weasley, es la quinta vez que te lo digo. ¡No hay otra forma!"   
  
Para esto Harry y Ginny se reían. Ambos habían notado la chispa entre esos dos y trataban de hacerla obvia para ellos pero por el momento sus esfuerzos no tenían resultados positivos. Pero luego de un rato dejaron de reírse y decidieron separarlos, no había tanto tiempo para una discusión a la "Hermronica"   
  
" Ron, ya te lo dije. ¡No me importa que no te guste el ajo así!"  
  
"Claro, ¿no? Y a ti..."    
  
"Ya, vamos de una vez. No quiero esperar más."dijo Harry.  
  
"Ya hemos perdido veinte minutos con su discusión." Continuo Ginny.  
  
Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron. "Si, creo que sería buena idea que fuéramos a ..."  
  
"Si, si. Totalmente de acuerdo con ella, vamos" dijo Ron.  
  
Luego de esa escena Harry y Ginny se rieron mucho y salieron con destino a la cocina para terminar con lo necesario para que su plan funcione a la perfección. Pero no contaron con un pequeño gran percance que causaría una catástrofe. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Aquel suceso había marcado una gran diferencia en la batalla contra Voldemort. Harry no había esperado que algo pudiera haber salido mal. El fue el único afortunado de que todo le haya salido bien. Quien se hubiera imaginado que justamente el mismo día alguien hubiera intentado hacer una broma en la cena con los ajos. Tremendas coincidencias, y esa broma fue justamente la que malogró su plan.   
  
"Llegamos" dijo Peter.  
  
"Ahora van a ver que teníamos razón," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry salió de su trance y asintió mientras que Ginny lo miraba raro, ella sabia que él no había escuchado una palabra de lo dicho.    
  
Entraron al salón y se acomodaron en la parte trasera. Conversaron un rato hasta que todos los alumnos hubieran entrado, y justo ahí se abrió la puerta.   
  
Una mujer de al menos 1.75m entro a  la sala, caminando con una elegancia que solo se podía obtener con años de práctica. Estaba vestida completamente de negro, tenia una capa larga que la arrastraba por el suelo con un emblema en el lado izquierdo que parecía ser un escudo, era de color rojo sangre.  
  
Dentro de la capa, ya que esta estaba abierta, Harry pudo ver que llevaba puesto un traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo de cuero negro. Su cabello era bello, era negro y lacio y le llegaba hasta la cintura, no se despeinaba por nada. Su piel parecía porcelana fina, una de las más blancas que Harry había visto en su vida, y sus ojos eran azules como dos zafiros, pero Harry notó un defecto en ellos, un punto rojo en donde brillaban.  
  
Justo en ese momento la profesora miró hacía donde Harry y Ginny. Al ver a Harry sus ojos se pusieron un poco más rojos y ella lo miró asombrada y vio a Ginny y le mando una mirada curiosa.  
  
_Es algo vampiro, eso es obvio. Sino no hubiera reaccionado así al vernos. Una mirada dice más que mil palabras, muy cierto.    
_  
"Hoy vamos a seguir con la lista de pociones medicinales," comenzó la profesora, sin quitarle parte de la mirada a Harry ni a Ginny.  
  
Su voz parecía un susurro, pero llegaba a cada rincón del aula y le podía los pelos de punta a mas de un estudiante.   
  
"Saquen sus libros a la página 417. La poción se llam…"   
  
"¡ACHUUUUU!"   
  
La profesora fue interrumpida por un gran estornudo de Ginny, lo cual provocó que le mandara una mala mirada hacía su lado.   
  
Pero Ginny no paró. Seguía en ese plan, parecía que tuviera una alergia muy fuerte, por lo que la profesora, a regañadientes, la mandó al baño. Harry la acompañó, recibiendo otra mala mirada de la profesora, pero a él no le importó.   
  
Para ese momento todos en la clase estaban preguntándose que le pasaría a la nueva estudiante. Sobretodo los Merodeadores, pues Ginny se había visto rara cuando mencionaron que la profesora parecía vampiresa. ¿Tendría ese hecho algo que ver con la supuesta reacción alérgica de Virginia Williams?

Harry siguió a Ginny fuera de la clase. "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Si…" comenzó con su labio temblándole un poco y los ojos rojos de tanto estornudar.  
  
Harry la abrazó. "Parece que tenían algo de razón"   
  
Ginny asintió. "Algo"  
  
"Mitad vampiro puede ser, ¿o te parece menos?"   
  
"No se la verdad. Solo agradezco que no sea completa, sino ya me hubiera visto con los ojos totalmente rojos, sin casi poder respirar y con esa cosa fea…" Ginny puso una cara de disgusto que le causó gracia a Harry.   
  
"¿Los puntitos rojos?" le preguntó.   
  
"¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Quede así por una semana luego de la batalla con los vampiros."   
  
"Si. Y eso que Dumbledore a penas te vio reaccionar así te mandó a la enfermería."   
  
"Si, pero yo como toda estudiante muy obediente…"  
  
"Te quedaste en la batalla hasta que yo te tuve que paralizar y mandarte con un hechizo hasta la enfermería."   
  
Ginny se sonrojó. "Si, bueno…"   
  
La cara de Harry se tornó a una expresión seria. "Vamos a tener que hablar con la profesora. Ella sabe de la poción, estoy seguro."   
  
"Si, esa mirada lo decía. Espero que sepa de alguna cura para lo mío."   
  
"Yo también." 

La clase de Pociones había terminado, los Merodeadores salieron de la clase pensando en lo que había pasado.   
  
"Es extraño" dijo Lily "Son muchas coincidencias."  
  
"Si, hay algo raro en ellos, tenemos que investigarlo," dijo James.   
  
"Lo que más me extraña es que luego de que se aparecieron a mitad de la clase, Ginny seguía estornudado. Que alergia tan rara. Además, ¿vieron como hicieron las pociones?" dijo Remus.  
  
"Parecía que la supieran hacer de memoria," dijo Sirius.   
  
"Extraño" dijo James. "Pero, ¿Por que se quedaron a hablar con la profesora?"  
  
"Eso me huele mal" dijo Sirius.   
  
"Habrá que seguir investigando, son muchas cosas ya," dijo Remus. Todos asintieron y quedaron para seguir hablando del tema más tarde, les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a su siguiente clase: Herbología.   
  
  
Luego de aquella interminable clase, como Sirius tanto le decía se fueron al comedor para almorzar conversando de algo muy extraño. Ninguno, Harry ni Ginny, se había aparecido en toda la clase.   
  
"Extraño" dijo Peter.  
  
  
Cassandra Vortimger, la profesora de Pociones del colegio suspiró. A la simple vista uno pensaría que ella era una vampiresa, que ingenua podía ser la gente. Aunque no era del todo falso, pues sangre de los príncipes de la noche corría por sus venas (no era la única aparte de la humana). La verdad es que le encantaba que pensaran eso, el susto que se llevaba la gente le alegraba el día.   
  
Pero ahora más que haberla alegrado la había puesto nerviosa. Había sentido en esos estudiantes nuevos una poderosa sustancia que se mantenía en el cuerpo eternamente. Los vampiros comunes no la sienten, ni la huelen en la esencia de quienes la portan pues esta fue creada contra ellos;  afortunadamente Cassandra no era lo que se diría un vampiro común.   
  
La esencia de la mujer se había sentido mutada, no cumplía con el propósito correctamente. _Probablemente una falla en la elaboración de la poción… _ Esta poción la hacía sentirse intimidada, vulnerable, como si alguien supiera cada uno de sus secretos y estuviera listo para utilizarlos en su contra. Esa es una de las pocas emociones que ella era capaz de sentir, miedo.  
  
La puerta sonó y ella sabiendo lo que venía solo pudo resignarse y decirles que pasaran, esperando que no fuera nada grave.   
  
"Profesora Vortimger, queremos hablar con usted un momento por favor," dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros con gafas redondas que ocultaban los ojos color esmeralda mas misteriosos que ella jamás había visto.   
  
"No hay problema señor Larson. Dígame cual es su problema," contestó ella.   
  
El asintió. "Mire, sabemos que usted sabe sobre la poción."   
  
Los ojos de Cassandra se abrieron pero inmediatamente logró mantener su compostura. "Y, ¿A que poción se refiere usted? Como comprenderá, trato con ellas a diario."   
  
La pelirroja pareció enfurecerse. "Mire profesora, no intento ser irrespetuosa pero ahora no tengo ganas de estar con estos juegos. Sabemos lo que usted también sabe. No queremos intimidarla, solo queremos ver si nos puede ayudar."   
  
La profesora levantó una de sus cejas elegantemente. "Ayuda dices." La bajó y miro a Harry y a Ginny con nuevos ojos. "Me temo que no se como ayudarlos, aquella poción no se ha visto utilizada en siglos y toda la documentación de ella se ha visto exterminada por los sobrevivientes vampiros de los clanes atacados. Me sorprende que haya alguien en este mundo que la haya utilizado recientemente."   
  
"Profesora, es imposible que toda la información haya sido exterminada. Aunque los vampiros hayan llegado a los lugares mas grandiosos y con mas informaciones siempre se les debe haber pasado algo. Sino nosotros no hubiéramos dado con ella," dijo Harry.    
  
"Mire, puede que hayan quedado en lugares pequeños desconocidos. Siempre han existido esos por precauciónnn…. ¡AAAACHUU!" dijo Ginny.   
  
La profesor asintió pasándole un pañuelo a Ginny. "Estoy de acuerdo, y debo decir que me siento impresionada también. La poción no es muy fácil de crear y algunos de los ingredientes se encuentran solo en lugares altamente peligrosos o están casi extintos."   
  
Harry sonrió. "Si, bueno. Siempre hemos tenido suerte para conseguir los ingredientes que necesitamos para pociones," dijo él recordando cómo habían hecho para la poción Multijugos, en la que Hermione había robado ingredientes de los que no les estaban permitidos.   
  
La profesora asintió. "La verdad es que me da curiosidad, y siento que ustedes me tienen preparado un proyecto."   
  
Ginny sonrió dándose cuenta que la profesora en realidad no era como aparentaba. "Si, la verdad es que queríamos hacer una investigación.." comenzó Ginny.  
  
"… Nos vemos obligados a requerir de su ayuda," continuó Harry. "Queremos buscar toda la información posible en la Biblioteca, hasta en la parte de atrás, la que tiene los archivos y libros más antiguos."   
  
"Creemos que ahí podremos encontrar algo. Será difícil pero estamos seguros,"continuó Ginny.   
  
"Me parece buena idea y estoy de acuerdo en eso. La poción es realmente interesante y me gustaría saber mas de ella para mi propio uso también."   
  
Harry asintió. "Estamos convencidos que eso no va a bastar y por eso necesitamos de su ayuda." Harry miró de reojo a Ginny. "Sabemos que usted porta sangre de Vampiro y como tal debe mantener alguna conexión o saber algo por lo menos."   
  
Cassandra sonrió sutilmente _Con que ahí es a dónde quería llegar…_  "Si, es cierto. No gano nada con negarlo. Supongo que quieren que vaya a infiltrarme en los archivos de mi clan- si es que aún los conservan- y que averigüe de fuentes menos precisas, de vampiros."   
  
Harry y Ginny sonrieron y asintieron, sabían que lo habían logrado.   
  
"Lo haré. Necesito algo de aventura después de todo," dijo finalmente. Harry y Ginny soltaron el aire que no se habían dado cuenta que contenían. "¿Que les parece si vienen todos los Martes a eso de las 8 y discutimos más y comenzamos con la investigación?"   
  
Harry sonrió. "Estaría perfecto, profesora. Muchas gracias." Ginny asintió.   
  
"Creo que debemos retirarnos ya," comenzó Ginny.   
  
La profesora dio una sonrisa interesada. "Creo que aún no se quieren ir, y por lo que presiento, yo no soy la única que guarda secretos a los estudiantes."   
  
Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron. "¿¡Usted sabe?!" exclamó Ginny.  
  
Cassandra sonrió de nuevo. "No es saber, es sentir y entender." Harry y Ginny se relajaron, se dieron cuenta que ella sabía algo, pero no diría nada. "Ahora, lo que me gustaría saber, es que hicieron para que la poción sufriera esta … extraña mutación."   
  
Harry y Ginny sonrieron traviesamente, sabían que no llegarían a tiempo a su clase de Herbología, y francamente, a los dos les daba igual. De acuerdo con los libros que habían visto los estudios de este curso estaban un poco atrasados en este tiempo, y se les hacía mas divertido e interesante quedarse hablando con la profesora, aún con la constante alergia que sufría Ginny.  

**A/N 6: **Si alguien no entendió bien q fue lo q paso y quieren q explique más avísenme y pongo otro Flashback.  

  
**A/N 7:** Mi ortografía y Gramatica esta tan mala como para conseguirme una beta? Denme opiniones Oliz, y acuérdense q con beta es mejor pero se demora un poco más.  Dejen un review!

  
**A/N 8:** Si alguno dejo un review 'signed' en el cap 7 (el cual he remplazado con el cap, quitando el Autor Note), déjenlo en otro cap o sino sin signed x q FF.net no deja q los 'signed' reviews dejen mas de uno x capitulo.  

  
  



	8. estado

okis... sorry por demorarme pero no tengo casi tiempo pa escribir.. tengo parte del cap escrito en block en alguna parte de mi cuento entonces cuando salga de vacaciones o acabe con toda esta joda del colegio q me tiene harta y cansada lo pondre... asi q sorry...   
  
otra cosa, necesito sugerencias pa llenar mas la historia x q aunq ya la tenga acabada (el plan) siento q le falta algo.. una idea... no se..  
  
estresada y agotada,   
  
veronik  
-vk2- 


End file.
